Love is like the Roses you give me
by A Rose for me-A Rose for you
Summary: [ContestshippingOnesided Hoennshipping]May is now 15 and heading to the Jewel Region with Brock, Drew and her new friend Steph. Not to mention rivals Brendan and Harley. And who keeps writing these magazine columns on them? MayXDrew BrockXOC[Steph]
1. Shop 'Til we Drop

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: Yay! My first fanfic!!! All about Contestshipping!!!! Yay me!!**

**Drew: Why Contestshipping? Why not Hoennshipping?  
Me: I hate Hoennshipping! Brendan is a weird person! I just saw him going through May's drawers!**

**May: HE DID WHAT?!!!**

**Drew: I'll kill the perv!**

**Me: Also because you love May!**

**Drew: Do not!**

**Me: Do too!**

**Drew: Do not! Why would I?  
May: Gosh, I feel special now Drew! They'll probably keep doing this. She likes to argue and he hates to be wrong. So any way:**

_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Pokemon.**_** Why else would she be writing a fanfic?  
Me: Hey! I needed to tell them something first. This is set in the Jewel region. It's after Johto and no one won the Ribbon Cup. Anyway, back to the matter at hand here folks. Do too!**

**Chapter 1**

**Shop 'til we Drop!**

May was in her hometown of Petalburg. She had just returned from Johto with her new friend Steph, a Pokemon Breeder.

"So May, where are you planning on going next?" Max asked, stroking his new Pokemon, Poochyena.

But May wasn't listening. She was staring out of the window into the garden. A rose bush had caught her attention. She loved roses. They were her favorite flower.

'_Huh? Roses aren't my favorite flowers. It's always been Baby's Breathe. When did that change?'_ May thought in confusion.

"Earth to May. Come in May."

"Huh?" May said, snapping out of her trance.

"I said: Where are you going to next. I'm heading to Kanto. We had so much there and I heard Ash is there too," Max said, returning Poochyena to her Pokeball.

"Oh! Umm… I don't know. Where do you think we should go, Steph?" May asked, stroking her coffee hair back.

"I've heard of a great place called the Jewel Region. It's nothing but contests and Breeding towns. We should go there," replied the black haired girl. She was tall, with emerald eyes and she was older than May. May was only 15 and Steph was at least Brock's age.

"That sounds perfect!" May said jumping up and down.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Max went to answer it.

"Hey! C'mon in!" Max exclaimed, ushering someone into the Living Room.

In came a man, about Steph's age. He had dark skin, dark hair and was wearing an orange top with a green body warmer.

"Brock! Hi!" May said hugging him.

"Wow May! You've grown. I feel like a proud Dad!" Brock said weeping.

"Yeah. I'm proud of her too. Hi. I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Steph," Steph said smiling.

"I'm Brock, but you can call me yours," Brock said, getting on one knee and holding her hand.

Steph blushed. But she quickly got over it and her smile returned. Just then Max came running up and grabbed him by the ear.

"Hey, Max. Have you been working out?" Brock asked.

"Yes. Now if you want to talk to her, be nice. Do I have to take you back to the counseling sessions again?" Max asked letting go of his ear.  
"No. Sorry Steph," Brock apologized.

"It's OK. You're cute anyway Big guy," Steph winked.

She walked out the room. Everyone stared after her with a surprised look on his or her faces.

"Wow. Anyway Brock, we're heading over to the Jewel Region. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah! It supposed to be awesome there!"  
Steph returned with her Pokenav in hand.

"OK. The ferry doesn't leave until tomorrow. So I'm going shopping. Will someone come with me?"  
"I will!" Brock said.

"Me too," May said.

They left through the door and went to the Petalburg Mall.

Petalburg Mall is a huge place to go. It's 17 stories high, with at least 50 shops on each floor.

"OK. Let's split up. I'm assuming your coming to the Jewel Region with us, Brock? May, I hate to be all motherly and stuff, well actually I love it, but could you make sure you buy a tent and 3 sleeping bags. I'll get some food ingredients for us and the Pokemon and Brock, could you get some first aid stuff? Then you can do whatever you want," Steph said.

"OK! Bye!" May called as she head off.

"Why don't we stick together, since I'm assuming we're both heading to Breeder World," Steph suggested.

And off they went to do their chores and to have some fun.

Brock and Steph went to the 3rd floor. They stopped at a shop called Breeder World.

"Let's go! We'll meet here in an hour," Steph decided.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a control freak?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. And you still think I'm hot. Don't pretend you don't like it. Deal with it. Buh-bye now."  
She walked away and headed to the east of the store. Brock headed to the west. He grabbed a basket and went to the Medical area. He went up the aisles. Occasionally dropping things into his basket.

'_Let's see. I'll get some Burn Heals. Blaziken might have an accident. I'll get some Ice Heals too. You never know when an Ice beam will go out of control. Some Paralysis Heals could be helpful too. And some Revives and Potions. I need Bandages and Some Awakenings. Antidotes are helpful too. And I'm done. I guess I can have some fun now,'_ Brock thought happily, heading towards the Breeding Kits.

Pokefood. That was Steph's mission. But the question was: What to get? She had no idea what to get. She had done the shopping for her and May for the past year but she didn't know what Pokemon Brock had. And she didn't have is Pokenav number so she couldn't call. She would have to buy it all. She then head off to the magazine aisle.

'_Ooh! _'Coordinator Monthly'_! May would love this! And they have _'Breeder Monthly'_ and _'Breeder Secrets'_. I'll get both. What's this?'_

Steph held in her hand a guide to Pokemon moves, types and a map of the Jewel Region. It was perfect for the trip. She kept looking through the magazines until she found something else. It was a new Magazine called '_Get the Goss_'. It was all about what famous trainers are doing, what they caught and everything. This edition was about some kid who'd the Kanto Pokemon Master. He had messy black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder. It also had a great coordinator section. She got that as well. She then went to the grooming section of the store.

May was on the 5th floor. She was in a traveling store. She browsed through the sleeping bags. There were so many colors and designs. It was hard to choose. She got Brock a stone Pokeball pattern, since he was a rock-type Pokemon trainer. She chose a blue one for herself with a rose in the middle. And for Steph a night sky pattern. She chose a huge blue tent with 5 'bedrooms'. She paid for her stuff and left. She decided she would need a new outfit. After all she had been wearing the same style of clothes for at least 5 years now. She went to Miss Tique. She browsed through the clothes. She picked out a blue sweater. If Steph had taught her anything it was to be prepared. It wasn't only Steph who taught important things like that. Her rival and her friend Drew taught her loads of important stuff whilst they were in Johto. He taught her not to put herself down and not to push herself to do things she can't do. He taught her that everyone had a style and she should develop her own. He was a great friend. Before May knew it she had picked out a new outfit. This one was a dress. It was blue and flowing and it didn't go past her knees. She also had a sunhat, jeans, tops, a sweater, a pair of gloves, and a backpack to put it all in. She paid for her stuff and left the shop. She skipped away happily. But then…

"OW! Gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" May said getting off the floor.

"Obviously. It's nice to see you too May," said the arrogant voice of the man she had just knocked down.

"Drew! Hi!" May exclaimed, flinging her arms around him.

Drew blushed slightly. It wasn't every day someone hugged him in public. But what made him blush the most was that it was May.

"Uhhh… Hi May."  
"I didn't know you were here. You should've called," May said, releasing him from her hug.

"I prefer surprises. Like this," he said producing a rose from his back pocket.

"Wow. This is gorgeous! Thanks. Beautifly will love it!" May said.

'_No way! She still believes that excuse! Oh, well,_' Drew thought.

"So what's up?" Drew asked.

"Me, Steph and Brock are heading to Jewel Region tomorrow. Where are you going?"  
"Jewel Region. I'm going tomorrow too."

"So I'll probably see you on the ferry?"

"Actually I'm flying on Flygon," Drew said flipping his hair.

"You can't! Jewel Region is ages away! Flygon won't be able to handle it! You're coming on the ferry. Come to my place tomorrow and we'll all go together!" May said.

"Whatever. I have shopping to do. Later May."  
Drew walked off towards the escalator. May heard someone call her name.

"Long time, no see," said the voice.

"Oh my gosh!" May exclaimed.

**Me: Do too!**

**Drew: Do not!**

**May: I told you they'd still be at it. Guys! The chapter is over. You need to talk to the readers now! And you say **_**I'm**_** immature?**

**Me: Oops! Hi guys! I hope you liked the story so far! I left you on a cliffhanger but don't worry! I'll update soon. But do you see that button there on the bottom left? Click on it. Tell me what you think.**

**Drew: Why did I blush? I don't blush! Anyway, you'd better click on the review button. She's a psycho and she will attack.**

**Me: Shut it! But you better review if you want to find out who it is.**

**May: Tell me!**

**Me: (whispers in May's ear) what do you think?**

**May: Oooh!!!! Good plan!**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: Sorry. That's for us to know and **_**you**_** guys to find out. Review!**


	2. Familiar Faces and Ferries

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: 2****nd**** Chapter! Yay! Thanks to:**

**RoseMasterD87 for your great review! **

**Jarkes- Sorry but I HATE Contestshipping**

**Drewlover4354-Your question will be answered**

**Littlest Angel-My new friend! ****I dedicate this chapter to you Angel!**

**They gave me a reason to continue! I love writing this!**

**May: Why?**

**Me: Because it's fun!**

**Drew: Why?**

**Me: Because it's relaxing.**

**May: Why?**

**Me: Beca- Wait a minute. You're plotting aren't you?  
Drew: Maybe.**

**Me: What's he had?**

**May: Lemonade.**

**Me: OoO Uh-oh! And you let him have it?**

**May: Yeah! I love hyper Drew.**

**Me: You love Drew!**

**Drew: She does?  
May: I… uhh… You're twisting my words! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Right. **_**I do not own Pokemon.**_** If I did Contestshipping would be canon. But I do own Steph and the Jewel Region. Possibly the plot. I'm not too sure about that. People say it's too good to be mine.**

Chapter2 Familiar Faces and Ferries 

"Oh my gosh!" May exclaimed.

A guy was coming up to May. He had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes (**A/N I'm joking. It's not Danny Phantom. They're actually red**).

"Brendan! How are you?" May asked smiling.

"Great!" he replied.

'_Now that I've found you May_' he thought.

"How's training going?" May asked.

"Great! My Wurmple evolved into Dustox! And guess what!" Brendan said, excitedly.

"Space aliens have landed and they look like Aipoms and they're demanding we give them Pokeblocks!" May said.

"Uhhh…. No! Actually…. I'm a coordinator now! Isn't that great?" Brendan said.

'_Uh-oh! This won't be good! He's going to ask where I'm going, I'm going to tell him, he's going to ask to tag along, I'll say yes, he'll bug Steph and Brock and then he'll meet Drew and be all jealous like when he met Wally. But I should support him._' May thought.

"That's great!" she said cheerfully.

"Isn't it?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"I just said that. So where are you heading?" she asked.

"Me and Harls are heading to the Jewel Region."

"Cool. So you've got a travel buddy. Oops got to go. I'm meeting Steph and Brock. I'll see you later," she called as she headed off to the 3rd floor.

"Oh. You'll be seeing me much sooner than she thinks. Isn't that right Harley?" Brendan smirked.

"That's right Hun,' said the man dressed in a woman's Cacturne costume, who had been hiding behind a tree, 'Soon May will be out of the contests and all yours. Of course we'll have to get rid of her boy toy Drew, but that'll just add to the fun."

"Drew? Never heard of him. But he'd better stay away from my May. In the mean time… I smell a scoop."

Steph was on her Pokenav. She was sending a message to May, telling her to meet them in the food court on the 8th floor.

"So, Brock. What kind of Pokemon do you have?" Steph asked.

"Rock. I'm bringing Geodude, Aron, Larvitar and Shuckle. Who do you have?" Brock asked.

"Well, I'm bringing Vaporeon, Solrock, Milotic and Luvdisc. I would love to see how you've raised Aron! Steel/Rock Pokemon are rare where I come from."

"Where are you from?" Brock asked.

"A far off region called Petal Region. I lived in Rose town. It's the smallest town in the region. Where are y- Wait a minute. Brock who raises rock Pokemon. Oh my gosh you're _the_ Brock. Breeder and Gym Leader from Pewter City!! Wow! Sorry. I must have sounded like such a fan girl. It's just that… You're a legend in my town!" Steph gushed.

"W-wow! A whole town knows my name! Any cute girls?" he asked.

"Actually… I'm the only girl. Well under the age of 55, anyway."

"So. You're cute enough for me," he said.

Steph blushed once more. Just then May came.

"You know, next time you want to meet me on the 8th floor. Make sure I'm not the 3rd," May panted.

Steph and Brock blushed again.

"I am interrupting something?" May asked coyly.

"N-n-no. Hey, I bought some Magazines. I got Brock this, you this and me this," she said, holding up '_Coordinator Monthly_', '_Breeder Secrets_' and '_Get the Goss_'.

"Oh wow! Ash is on the font cover of your mag Steph! He's the guy we traveled with! I didn't think he'd be in to all that publicity stuff!" May exclaimed.

"No way! Well I'm definitely reading this tomorrow," Steph decided.

"Speaking of which, I invited Drew to come on the ferry with us. It didn't seem fair to make Flygon fly so far when he could take the ferry. Is that OK?" May asked.

"Sure! Now what do you want for Lunch. My treat!"

They all returned to the Gym. Brock was staying with Max for the night. It was around 9pm when the girls went to May's room.

"May. About this Drew guy. He's really sweet and cute so don't let him walk on by. Grab him while you have a chance," Steph warned.

"Huh?"

"You obviously like Drew a lot and don't deny it or I'll hit you with my mallet. You don't have to say anything, but be careful. You're like my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me," she said deadly serious.

"Uh-huh. By the way, nice pajamas. Trying to impress someone?" May asked.

"No," Steph said looking down.

She was wearing a pink silk nightgown that clung to her.

"I'm going to go get my other magazine. I'll be right back," Steph said, rushing out the door.

"Whatever," May said, smiling to herself.

Brock sat on the couch with Max. He was watching a programme about Breeding and Battling. He heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hi guys Have you seen my bag?" Steph asked.

"No, I ha-whoa!" Brock said, staring at Steph.

"Put your eye back in your sockets wolf-boy. There it is! Bye!"

Steph went back up the stair.

"Wow. She's handling you better than everyone else. You must really like her though. You listen to her and everything. Well. Bedtime. I'm going to Kanto and you're going to Jewel. I'll race you upstairs," Max called.

Travel day finally arrived. Steph had been up since 4:30 getting things ready. It was now 6. She had all the food in a mini-cooler in her bag with her sleeping bag, the tent, her clothes, her Pokeballs and breeding kit that Brock had got her. She had put May's Pokeballs in her bag, along with her grooming kit, her old contest pass, her sleeping bag and all her new clothes. She also had Brock's ready. It was a matter of sneaking in to get his clothes without waking him up. She snuck in and grabbed his clothes. She was about to leave when all of a sudden…

"Steph?" Brock murmured.

"Hi. Sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No. I was getting up anyway. What are you doing?"

"I was letting everyone have a lie in and I was going to get everything sorted."

"I'll help."

Brock got up and picked out some clothes.

"I've got your Pokemon. I'm feeding them and then I'm waking up Sleeping Beauty."

Steph went down stairs and into the Kitchen. She had just poured out the food and released the Pokemon when there was a knock on the door. Steph went to answer it.

"Hi. May didn't say what time to come and I saw you guys were up, so I came to help," Drew said.

"Hi Drew, long time, no see. Have you fed your Pokemon?" Steph asked.

"Yup."

"Well, if you want to help… could you wake up May? Her room is upstairs, the furthest to the right. Thanks!"

Drew headed upstairs. He knocked on the door and got no reply. He entered.

"May? Are you up yet?" he asked.

He got no reply. He crept up to her bed. He was about to shake her when something caught his eye. It was a vase full of red roses. A smile crept on his lips.

"She kept them. After 5 years she kept them all," he whispered to himself.

May woke up with a start.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" May yelled.

"Waking you up. Steph sent me. Well, now you're awake I'm going."

Drew rushed out hastily. Seeing May normally made him blush, but seeing May in what can only be described as the world's shortest shorts and a tablecloth for a top was enough to make him blush crimson.

By 12pm, everyone was up, dressed, sorted and ready all thanks to Steph. She even repacked Drew's stuff and ran to the store twice when she realized he had forgotten something and realized May hadn't packed any… uhhh… girly things. They set off to the dock. Norman gave them a lift. Whilst Steph was loading the stuff into the car and May and Brock were saying goodbye, Norman decided to have a little talk with Drew.

"Drew, you seem like a decent guy and good enough for May. But I assure you if you hurt her, I'll hurt you," Norman threatened.

"Uhhh… coming May!" he called.

The trip to the dock took ½ an hour. The ferry wouldn't leave until 1 but you needed to be on board for 12:30. They had just made it.

"OK! Let's get on board!" Steph ordered.

They all gathered on board and went to the Dining Hall for Lunch.

"So Drew. Are you travelling with us?" Steph asked, causing both May and Drew to choke on their soup.

"I-I-I-if you want me to," he said, regaining his cool composure.

"Are you kidding? I would love to have you with us! I would feel guilty if you were travelling by yourself. I mean you didn't even pack food! Wouldn't you like Drew to come, Brock?"  
"Yeah! It will be great having another guy!"

"And you May?" Drew asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun. Provided you don't come in my room unannounced!"

"I knocked Sleeping Beauty!"  
They continued to argue until Steph broke them up. They were all blissfully unaware they were being watched.

**Me: What do you think?**

**Drew: What is with you and cliffhangers?**

**Me: I like them.**

**Drew: And why did Steph change? RoseMasterD87 liked her and then you made her bossy and girly.**

**Me: My story Rose Boy… Meaning Drew not RoseMasterD87**

**Drew: Where's May?**

**Me: Dunno. She'll be back next chapter.**

**Drew: Who's Littlest Angel?**

**Me: A good storywriter. That's all you need to know. Please review. PLEASE!!!**

**Thanks to Angel who was my inspiration for the new crazier Steph!**


	3. Jewel Region 1st stop Topaz Town

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: Chapter 3!!! OMG! Thank you to the following:**

**Beautiflyrulez12 –for reviewing and you guessed right**

**Lilypad456- I think I made a good start too!**

**Coryn- don't worry. Drew won't blush as much any more.**

**Littlest Angel- for making sure I don't get bored when I'm writing**

**Drew: Where's May? I'm worried now.**

**Me: Awwwwwwwwww!!!!!! You miss her.**

**Drew: Not really.**

**Me: You do.**

**Drew: Leave me alone!**

**Me: Lover boy**

Drew: (Tackles me) say you're sorry 

**Me: OK, OK! I'm sorry.**

**Drew: (Gets off author)**

**Me: Of course saying it doesn't make it true. Like you saying "I don't love May".**

**Drew: I hate you.**

**Me: Whatever. I'm going to call her. Be useful and do the disclaimer. (Walks to phone).**

**Drew: Hmph! I don't love May! Anyway:**

_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Pokemon**_** If she did we'd all be in serious trouble. Especially me.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jewel Region. 1****st**** stop- Topaz Town**

Brock and Drew went to check out the rest of the ferry.

"So…. I don't really know you too well Drew," Brock said.

"Ditto."

"Would you find it weird if I asked you questions?"  
"As long as I can ask you questions."

"Have you got a girlfriend?"  
"No. Have you?"

"No. Do you like sports?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yeah. Are you in love with May?"

"Yes. Wait….WHAT?!"  
Brock chuckled. Young love was so sweet.

"Please don't tell her! I'm begging you and I don't do that!" Drew pleaded.

"I won't. Let's go see if we know anyone."

May walked through the many hall and corridors, trying to find Steph who 'had to take care of some business'. She wondered around looking for her. She found someone else.

"May, Hun! No time no see! How are you?" said the man from before in the woman Cacturne outfit.

"I'm fine Harley. Now if you'll excuse me…."

"Oh, no! You hate me! Oh, I knew it! I just knew it! Oh May, what can I do to make it up to you?" he said crying.

"If you want to make it up to me, stop making a scene," she said blushing crimson as people stared at the 15 year old and the much older man on one knee.

"Sorry, Hun. Well, I'm going to find B! See ya! Oh and by the way… that was a very revealing interview your boy toy with the Pikachu told. Ciao!"

May looked at him in confusion. She turned around and bumped into someone else.

"Why do I get the feeling traveling with you is going to be painful?" said the guy she had just knocked on the floor.

"What do you want Drew?" May asked, blushing once more.

"To get up. And Steph said we've got to meet her at block A now. She sounded serious."

May helped Drew to get up and they ran to block A. They got there.

"You will never believe it!" Steph said.

"What?" May asked.

"I've just read the interview with Ash. Take a look."

She handed May the page and she read it:

Q: Who was the most annoying you've traveled with so far? And how did they annoy?

A: Definitely May. She would whine and talk for hours. And she wouldn't get over this guy Drew who was a complete snob! I mean, if you like someone tell them instead of pretending you hate them. I mean, who does that?

May stared at the article for 5 minutes, reading it over and over again. Tears swelled in her eyes.

"Ash. I-I-I thought we were friends. And then you go and tell a reporter this. I'm sorry if I was so annoying. I'm sorry if I got your nerves. You guys won't want me with you now. Goodbye!" she said running away.

"May!" Steph called, running after her.

"Why did you show her that for?" Drew asked, also running.

"She read the wrong thing! She was supposed to look at the Coordinator section. These contests are for couples. I was trying to point that out! I didn't read Ash's interview. MAY!" she yelled.

They searched the ship. Steph alerted the crew of her missing friend. Brock looked in any food-based areas. Drew looked everywhere. He was about to give up, when he heard a small sniff from above. He walked further along the deck trying to find some ladders. He found some. He climbed up them and saw May, sitting between the bars, her hair and dress blowing in the wind.

"May," he said softly.

"If you've come to gloat and make fun of me don't bother. I know I'm annoying. I know I get on people's nerves, but he didn't have to tell the world."

"It's OK."

"No, Drew! It's not! How would you feel if you had all these flaws that made you feel bad every day and one of the people you thought would never use that against you, did? But then again, that wouldn't happen to you. You're Mr. Perfect."

"I'm not perfect. Everyone has flaws and things they're not proud of. When I get scared, I bite my fingernails. But it's what makes me, me. And you're not annoying, May. You're cheery and opinionated. Ash is stupid. You know that's not a lie. And May, I'm going to ask you something. And this is with all your flaws and everything. May, would you be my partner in the Jewel Region contests?"

"Yes."

"Come on then. We were all really worried. By the way, nice dress. I'm glad you updated your look."

May chased him off the roof and all around the ship.

Steph had never been so happy when May returned. She hugged her and apologized and promised to never read it again.

"That's OK. You can read it. And you're forgiven. But Ashley George Ketchum has got another thing coming. Just wait until I lay my hands on that jerk!" May ranted.

"Until then, I have a surprise," Steph said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"You'll see when we dock tomorrow. It's bedtime guys. We should be docking at 7. Small problem though. There are only 3 beds. Someone will have to sleep on the couch."

"I will" Drew offered.

"OK then. Everyone to bed."

May woke up at 4am. Steph would be up in an hour. She decided to make breakfast for everyone. She opened the door and crept into the kitchen/living room. She saw Drew, shivering on the couch.

'Poor Drew,' she thought, 'I'll give him my blanket.'

She went back to her room, grabbed a blanket and a pillow and came back in. She gently lifted his head and placed the pillow underneath. She then carefully placed the blanket over him. Before getting up again, May whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Drew. Thanks for being a friend when I needed you."

Everyone was up, dressed and fed for 6:30. Drew was slightly puzzled on how the blanket got on him, but he didn't complain. By the time 7am had come they were almost to the exit. They were about to leave when…

"May! Wait up! You didn't say you were going to the Jewel Region too! So who's your partner?" Brendan asked.

"Oh! Well… Drew this Brendan, a childhood friend of mine. Brendan, this is Drew, my partner in the contests and my new friend," May explained.

"Hey," Drew greeted.

"Whatever. This is my partner. May, this is-"

"Harley!" May squeaked.

"May, Hun! How are you this morning? I see you've met Brendan! Coolie! Anyway, we'd better go! Bye May! Bye May's friends!" Harley called, as he dragged Brendan off the ship.

"Huh," May mused.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Well…. I've known Brendan my entire life and not once did he mention he was gay!"

"I don't think he is May," Drew said, darkly.

"Can we go, please? My surprise won't wait forever!" Steph said, ushering everyone off the ferry.

A man wearing a cheesy suit greeted them off the ferry.

"Which one of you is Steph?" he asked.

"Me, is it here?"

"It's here. And it's… fab-u-lous!!!"

He practically shoved them outside. They were greeted by…

"It's a brand new, fully automated Land Rover! And it comes with 2 years of insurance and 4 Pokenav upgrades!! So do you want it?"

"Yup! Here you go," she said handing over money.

"Great! Happy driving!" he called as he head back to his own car.

"OK! Let's go! Put your stuff in the trunk and let's head to the town!"

"Where are we going?" Brock asked.

"First stop, Topaz Town. The best place for medical tips and the venue of Drew and May's first contest in 3 days time."

They drove off into the sunset; not knowing what dangers lay ahead.

Me: Yay! Chapter 3 is done and May is back! 

**May: Hi!**

**Dew: Where were you?**

**May: I was hiding.**

**Drew: Who from?**

**May: Brendan.**

**Me: Jarkes, you are the person to review who likes Hoennshipping. These 2 don't like it much either.**

**May: Much?!**

**Me: Do you want to know about the dangers ahead? How about who was watching them in Chapter 2? Then you have to review!!! This chapter is shorter but wait until the contest.**

**May: So, is Brendan Harley's lover.**

**Me:…. THAT IS SO WRONG!!!! How can anyone stand to be near Harley (sorry people who like Harley) ?**

**Drew: Anyway… See you!**


	4. Love, Lust and just plain Jealousy

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: Chapter 4!!! Yay! I'm on a roll!**

**May: Why do you hate Contestshipping? I mean your writing a story about it.**

**Me: No I don't.**

**Drew: That's not what you said in Chapter 2.**

**Me: Huh? (Reads chapter 2)**

**Drew: See?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Sorry! I HATE Hoennshipping! That's what I meant!**

**May: I realized that! **

**Me: Good work May! I'd like to thank:**  
**Beautiflyrulez12- you'll have to see**  
**LadySakuraForest- for being nice to my comedy act**  
**KonekuChan- Lovely review!  
****Jarkes- for changing your mind about Contestshipping!!!**  
**Coryn- don't panic about Brendan yet!**  
**RoseMasterD87- I like the car too!**  
**Shuu Rox- Thanks!**  
**So who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Angel: ME!!**

**Me: Where'd you come from?**

**Angel: I was invited! Hi! I'm Littlest-Angel. Anyway:** **A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Miracle or Pokemon****. If she did May'd have her own show.**

**Me: That's right!**

**Angel: What's happening this chapter?**

**Me: Something I call Roseshipping, with a little bit of Contestshipping. Now without further ado… Chapter 4!!!**

**Chapter 4 Love, Lust and just Plain Jealous**

It's a great feeling driving through a new land. The wind blowing through your hair as you speed past the scenery is exhilarating. But not when you're in the back seat and someone's long hair is getting in your face.

"Steph, could you tie your hair up please?" Drew asked agitated.

"OK." She let go of the wheel and they went all over the place. "AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed (except Steph).

"Then stop nagging. I'm pulling over. And you shouldn't panic. Do I seem like the kind of person to lose control?"

"No. And I admire that about you. In fact…" Brock started, putting his hand on her leg.

"Hands off! I could get you arrested for sexual harassment and I will!" Steph pulled over. She tied her hair up in a Ponyta (**A/N Get it? Ponytail/Ponyta**) and started to drive again.

"So, have you decided on what Pokemon you're using?" Steph asked.

"Ummm…. No," May admitted.

"You'll have plenty time to deci- Hey, we're here!"

Topaz Town came over the horizon. Everything was so yellow. The houses and the beach. Even the contest hall! They parked near the Pokecentre.

"Hello. Welcome to the Topaz Town Pokecentre. May I take your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes please. And do you have any rooms spare?" Steph asked, taking charge once more.

"Yes. We have two."

"Only two?" Drew asked.

"Well… we can either share or camp out. What do you think?" Steph said.

"We've just got here. I think Pokecentre would be safer," May said.

"We'll take them."

"And I'll take you. Say I can be yours Nurse Joy," Brock pleaded.

"Oh! Uhhhhh…W-w-well…" Nurse Joy stuttered.

"I'm going to get the bags. Are you coming May?" Steph huffed dragging May with her.

"Apparently," May said.

"Way to go meat-head!" Drew scolded.

"What?" Brock asked, as Drew dragged him away from Nurse Joy.

"You flirted with Steph and she obviously liked it. Then you went ahead and flirted with Nurse Joy. How do you think that makes her feel?" Drew asked.

"At least Steph knows I like her. Any progress with May?" Brock shot back.

"Don't change the subject, man!" Drew yelled, losing his cool.

"Steph doesn't even like me! You saw the way she bit my head off in the car!"

"Any girl reacts like that! Let me ask you: Did Nurse Joy blush when you held her hand? No! The answer is no! Did Steph? Yes! She likes you. She's cautious, but she likes you. And she likes it when you flirt! Apologize when she gets back!"

"OK. You know I liked you better when I just saw you at contests."

Steph returned a few moments later.

"Hi Steph. Sorry if me flirting with Nu-" Brock started.

"I don't care. I'm going for a walk. I could use some company."

"I'll come with you," Brock offered.

"I was talking about my Pokemon. I'm going to go get them. By the way… you guys need to sort out sleeping arrangements. Maybe you can share a room with Nurse Joy, Brock," she said before, collecting her Pokeballs and leaving.

Steph walked through the streets of Topaz Town. Her eyes were swelling up with tears. Solrock floated alongside her.

"Solrock." _Are you OK?_

"No. I thought he liked me. But he was like all the other guys. First sign of a short skirt and he dumps me like a week old tomato."

"Sol rock Solro ock!" _He's not worth tears!_

"He is though! I liked him. A lot. Well if he wants hard to get… that's what he's going to get."

"Ro ock Solrock!" _You're perfect though!_

"Thanks. But maybe… perfection needs an upgrade. I need to clear my head."

She returned Solrock to its Pokeball. She walked around a corner, when…

"OW! May is rubbing off on me. Oh gosh! I'm sorry! Let me help you up." Steph offered her hand and a man took it.

He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. "Sorry. The fault was all mine. My name is Fernando," Fernando said in his Spanish accent.

"I'm Stephanie. I'm so sorry. If there is anyway I can make it up to you, let me know," Steph said, apologetically.

"Well… you could let me take you out to dinner tonight. My papa owns a restaurant near here. We could go there now," Fernando offered.

"Gosh! I don't know… I mean my friends. I said I'd cook tonight. Sorry."

"Bring them along! Are you staying at the Pokecentre?" Fernando asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up at 8. Oh! It's a formal restaurant, so dresses and tuxedoes. Adios!" he said kissing her hand before continuing on his way.

Steph stared at him. He was good. She didn't really like him. She had grown up, surrounded by charming men. But a promise was a promise.

"Hey May. Hey Drew. I'm back," Steph said, ignoring Brock.

"Steph, can we talk?" Brock pleaded.

"What about?" Steph said innocently.

"About Nurse Joy," he said, looking down.

"Oh, that! What's the big deal? You're making it sound like we were dating. Let it go Brockie-Boo. Date her. See if I care. I have a date tonight."

"Really?' May said. "Yup. And Fernando is such a nice guy he invited you all along. It's formal so tuxedoes and dresses. I'm going shopping. Are you coming May?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, hang on. Keep an eye on Brock please," May whispered to Drew.

"Sure thing."

The girls left and Drew and Brock had a little chat.

"You blew it. You had your chance and it's gone," Drew said.

"You're not a very nice person. I know I blew it but I don't need you telling me that! At least I'm not so afraid of rejection I ignore my feeling!" Brock shot back, losing his temper.

"At least May is talking to me! Come to think about it, so is Steph," he said, flipping his hair.

"You know what… Go register for the contest. I'm going go sulk."

The girls had returned by 5. They went upstairs to get ready in the room Brock wasn't in. By 6:55 they were ready. Drew had went to town and picked out 2 tuxedoes. They were in the lobby waiting. Fernando had arrived early and Brock was asking a few questions.

"So. Where are you going after dinner?" Brock asked.

"I'll be taking you home."

"Nothing afterwards?"

"I believe in taking things slowly amigo."

They sat in silence for a minute. Nurse Joy broke the silence.

"Girls! You look wonderful!"

And they did. May was dressed in a red silk gown that had no shoulders. Her hair was straight and she was wearing stilettos. Steph was wearing a blue silk gown that tied around her neck. Her hair was curled and she wore stilettos with straps that ran up he leg.

"Wow!" Drew said, staring at May.

"What do you think?" she asked, blushing at his awed gaze.

"You clean up well. But there's something missing. Like, maybe, a rose," he said, producing a perfect red rose from nowhere.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" May gushed, going dreamy eyed.

"And for you," he said, making sure she got the message this time.

"Stephanie you look… perfecto! Let us go," he said, directing them to a black limo.

"You do Steph. You look beautiful," Brock whispered to himself.

They arrived at his family restaurant. It had high ceiling and a chandelier. That's how fancy it was.

"Papa. I have brought over some friends and a date," Fernando said.

A man in his middle ages came out of the kitchen. He started talking Spanish.

"He is saying welcome. Follow me to your seats."

He led them up the marble stairs to a balcony. There was a 6-seater table all set up for them. Fernando pulled Steph's seat out for her and she sat down. Drew did the same for May. Brock just sat down.

"What would you like? I'll go fetch our waiter,"

Fernando said, before disappearing downstairs.

"I'm going to the toilet… wherever that is," Steph said before disappearing also.

"Can I go home now?" Brock asked.

"What's wrong with him?" May asked.

"He's upset because Steph found a boyfriend. And now he's sulking," Drew explained.

May through Brock a pitying look.

"It's not just that. Look around. Everyone has a date. Steph has Fernando,' he said, spitting Fernando's name out like poison, 'and you two have each other."

May blushed a brilliant red and Drew looked away.

"Umm… Coming Steph!" she called to no one in particular. May rushed downstairs, trying to get far away as possible.

"Way to go," Drew sighed.

May searched for Steph. Even if it was just to get away from the table, she was going to ask Steph what was going on. She found her.

"Hi. May. What's up?" she asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"We need to talk. Back in the bathroom," May ordered.

They got in. One other person was there, in the stall.

"First of all, never ever leave me alone with Drew and Brock again. That was so embarrassing! Second, what are you thinking? You said it yourself. This isn't a date. You promised him. So why did you tell Brock it was? C'mon Steph. This isn't you. What's wrong?" May asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that for once in my life some guy liked me. And it wasn't just any guy. It was Brock, someone who has been my idol since I was 10. And of course, I blew it. Gosh. Love is the one thing I can't control and I hate that. And I'm jealous. All Nurse Joy has to do is wear a short skirt and she has guys wanting her. She can control love. I hate the fact I control my feelings for Brock. I want to go home. All the way home. I know what the guys are like over there. This was not a good idea. But I've got to stick it out," Steph said, practically crying.

The girls left the bathroom. And the person in the stall emerged.

"Awwww! Poor, Hun. Dumped for Nurse Joy. Well, that's OK. The world will know of your heartache," said the man who had come out of the stall.

Everyone had eaten by 9.

"Well, the night is young. Do you want to return to the Pokecentre or should I drop you off somewhere?"Fernando asked in the limo.

"Pokecentre, please," Steph requested.

They drove through the once yellow streets. They were now blue.

"Do you know any clubs that let 15 year olds in?" Steph asked.

"Only the karaoke bar up the street. We will give you a lift, if you want to get changed," Fernando offered.

"Sure."

They got changed and went to the bar. It was a fun time, listening to people sing. It was closing in 11.

"OK, you cats and kittens. It almost closing time, but we have time for one more song. Any one want a go?" asked the MC.

There was laughter somewhere but no volunteers.

"I will!" Steph offered. "

All right! Let's give it up for the lady in green! What are you going to sing?"

"Miracle."

She climbed on stage. The spotlight shone on her and the music started.

"This is dedicated to someone. You know who you are."

She began to sing:

_Boy meets girl_  
_You were my dream, my world  
_ _But I was blind  
_ _You cheated on me from behind  
_ _So on my own_ _I feel so all alone  
__Though I know it's true_ _I'm still in love with you_  
_I need a miracle_ _I wanna be your girl  
_ _Give me a chance to see  
__That you are made for me  
__I need a miracle_  
_Please let me be your girl_  
_One day you'll see it can happen to me_  
_I need a miracle_ _I wanna be your girl_  
_Give me a chance to see_  
_That you are made for me_  
_I need a miracle_  
_Please let me be your girl_  
_One day you'll see it can happen to me_  
_It can happen to me_  
_Miracle_  
_Day and night_ _I'm always by your side_  
_Cause I know for sure_  
_My love is real my feelings pure_  
_So take a try_  
_No need to ask me why_  
_Cause I know it's true_ _I'm still in love with you_  
_I need a miracle..._  
_I wanna be your girl_  
_Give me a chance to see_  
_That you are made for me_  
_I need a miracle_  
_Please let me be your girl_  
_One day you'll see it can happen to me_  
_I need a miracle_ _I wanna be your girl_  
_Give me a chance to see_  
_That you are made for me_ _I need a miracle_  
_Please let me be your girl_  
_One day you'll see it can happen to me_  
_It can happen to me_  
_Miracle_  
_Miracle_

The song ended with a tremendous applause.

"I'm going home. Any one coming with me?" Steph asked.

"Me," Brock said.

"Whatever. Are you guys exploring? Be back in for 12."

They walked away, Steph far ahead of Brock.

"Gosh! She's mad," May observed.

"Brilliant deduction, May! Well done!" Drew said sarcastically.

"And _you_ are just a bully!" May huffed, walking out.

'_Oops! That might be why people don't like me,_' Drew thought.

He ran after May.

"May, wait! I'm sorry! OK? I'm a mean person," Drew said.

May started to laugh.

"How can you use that as your defense? It's OK. So what Pokemon should we use for the contest? It's only 2 days away," May pointed out.

"How about Masqueraine and Beautifly? They'd be a nice fit… unless you didn't bring her," Drew said, realizing he had no idea what Pokemon May had.

"No, I do. That's a good id- Wow! Look at that fountain! It's beautiful!" May exclaimed.

And it was. It was made from white marble, with rare Pokemon engraved on it. And the lanterns made it glow as yellow as Topaz.

"Yeah, it is! We'd better go May. May?" Drew asked, confused.

She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled softly. There was no point in waking he. He carried her back to the Pokemon center.

**Me: Wow! That was beautiful! (Bursts into tears)**

**Angel: Yeah. (Bursts into tears)**

**May: That is really cute!** **Drew: I need guy friends.** **Me: Who said we liked you?**

**Drew: …Do you?**

**Me: Yeah. I'm just saying don't jump to conclusions!**

**May: By the way, who was that guy in the bathroom?**

**Drew: OMG**

**Me: Think about it. He said Hun and he has purple hair.**

**May: Ohhh!**

**Angel: Why was he in the girl's bathroom?**

**Me: Because he is gender confused.**

**Harley: I AM NOT!**

**Me: Gosh it's a party now! And you so are! You cross dress as May and that is not a guy costume. It's a belly top. Think about it!**

**Harley: ….** **Me: For once in his/her life Harley is speechless.**

**Angel: Hey I like Harley! He/she's an interesting person! Anyway if you want the next chapter up you must review!!! Plus… there are new characters next!**

**Me: That was a secret! You shouldn't mention what we talk about Angel!**

**Angel: Sorry Rose!**

**Me: Plus it's the day after! How did May get home? And what happened with Brock and Steph? Review to find out!**


	5. Contest Practise!

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: Aloha! Bonjour! Guten Tag! Bo journo! Hola! Hi!**

**Drew: What are you doing?**

**Me: Saying hello.**

**May: In different languages?**

**Angel: Well it's her story.**

**Drew: Unfortunately.**

**May: You're not very nice Drew!**

**Drew: I know.**

**Angel: I would be nice.**

**Drew: Why?**

**May: Because she's the author.**

**Drew: And?**

**Me: I have the power to kill you.**

**Drew: O-O**

**Me: That shut him up. I would like to thank:**

**Drewlover4354- I have a plan for those two.**

**Beautiflyrulez12- I like Roseshipping too!**

**GossipQueen- this is the next chapter!**

**Angel: Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**May: …**

**Angel: …**

**Drew …**

**Me: Fine, I'll do my own stinking disclaimer:**

**I do not own Pokemon.**** If I did we would know for definite if Harley was dude.**

**Drew: That would be helpful.**

**May: Can we get on with the story?**

**Me: OK! Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5  
****Contest Time**

May was woken up by the sound of running water. Someone was taking a shower. She turned over to find herself on a bed in the Pokecentre.

'How did I get here? The last thing I remember was that fountain and talking to Drew,' May thought biting her lip.

Someone emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh. Morning May," Steph said cheerfully.

"Hi. How did I get here?" May asked.

"You don't remember? You spent a lovely night with Lover boy Drew, you collapsed and he carried you home, bridal style," Steph said, oozing sarcasm.

"What time is it?" May asked.

"8. Drew said to meet him at 10, so get up, get dressed and get out," Steph ordered.

"When did he say this?" May asked, still lying in bed.

"Last night, when you came back. I couldn't sleep known you two were out there. I was worried. And when you came back I panicked. It's now 8:05," Steph pointed out.

"One last thing. What happened with you and Brock?" May asked.

"Nothing," Steph said.

"You didn't make up? Or talk at all?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Gosh, you all act like we were dating or I liked him!"

"You didn't like him, then?" May asked.

"Well… What's there not to like? He's sweet, smart and a nice guy," Steph admitted.

"Then why won't you forgive him?"

"I DON'T CARE!!!! HE CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS!!! ALL I KNOW IS I CAN'T SEE HIM!!!" Steph yelled, bursting into tears and locking herself in the bathroom.

"Steph! Steph, come on it's me. You can talk to me," May said, knocking on the door.

"Go away! I need some time to myself. Get dressed May. I messed up my chance. Don't pass up yours."

By the time 10 came, May was dressed and Steph was out of the bathroom. Drew knocked on the door.

"Hey May. Are you ready?" he asked, flipping his hair.

"Umm… I can't leave Steph," May apologized.

"I'll come and watch. Don't let your dream suffer because I can't control something."

They left the Pokecentre and found a field near by.

"By the way, where's Brock?" May asked, forgetting that Steph was there.

"Brockie-Boo is probably flirting with Nurse Mini skirt," Steph said quietly.

"He said he had to clear his head. Anyway are you ready? Masqueraine!" Drew yelled.

"Beautifly."

"TAKE THE STAGE!!" they said simultaneously.

A beautiful butterfly Pokemon fluttered beside a soaring moth Pokemon.

"Wow, Drew! Your Masqueraine is really healthy! Although you groom it better. I'll do that before the contest if you like. You too May," Steph offered.

"Sure! Now, Beautifly, use silver wind!" May said.

"Masqueraine, use gust to control the silver wind," Drew said.

Masqueraine fluttered his wings casing the silver wind to turn into a shape of a heart.

"Wow! That's beautiful!" May gushed.

"Yeah. But I didn't teach him that," Drew admitted.

"Something tells me Masqueraine was inspired," Steph said, pointedly.

"By what?" Drew asked.

"Why do guys never understand issues of love? Masqueraine is in love with Beautifly," Steph explained.

"Since when?" May asked.

"Since before Johto. Did you ever think Masqueraine thought harder when he was against May?" Steph asked.

"Well… yeah. But I always thought he was just doing what I wanted him to do. I mean… It made sense."

"Well in a way, he was. You wanted to impress May and Masqueraine wanted to impress Beautifly. And to do that you would have to beat her, so ergo, he would have to beat May."

"Except I didn't want to impress May and no-one says ergo," Drew lied.

"Back to the contest. I think we should-" May started.

"Drop out? Good plan," said a voice from by the trees.

"And you are?" May asked.

"I'm Rachel and this is my twin Angel. And we are going to win the contest tomorrow. Simple as. So you can practice all you want, but you won't stand a chance, Hun," Rachel said.

"You sound like Harley," Steph said, half laughing.

"Oh em gee! Did you say Harley? He is so hot! I mean he is so fashionable and, like hello, he is super cute!!" Rachel said.

Everyone just stared at her like she was from a different planet.

"Should we tell her he's gay or not?" Drew whispered.

"Let's leave her. She looks so happy," Steph said, looking at the blonde deluded teenager.

"Anyway… I know who you are. You're Drew one of Harley's biggest rivals and you're May who broke Harley's heart!" Angel said.

"When did I do that?" May asked, confused.

"At the Grand Festival in Kanto! He proclaimed his love for you by dressing up as you and everything and then you run off with this guy!" Rachel said, pointing to Drew.

"We're not dating!" Drew said angrily.

"I'm going to be sick. Me and Harley… ewww!" May said, heading for the bin.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU OVER-DRESSED, PRISSY SHOW DOGS!!! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO PUT UP WITH PATHETIC BABIES LIKE YOU!!! SO I SUGGEST YOU GO BACKTO WHATEVER ROCK YOU CRAWLED OUT FROM UNDER AND LEVE US ALONE BEFOE I GET REALLY ANGRY? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!" Steph shrieked.

"Yes ma'am!" Rachel and Angel said simultaneously.

"GOOD!!! NOW GO!!!" Steph ordered.

Rachel and Angel ran like the wind.

"Any way as I was saying, do you think Masqueraine could use gust to lift you up and still use gust to do that silver wing thing?" May asked.

"Yeah. What are you planning?" Drew asked.

"Listen, this is the plan."

The day of the contest arrived. Steph had been up at 5 grooming Masqueraine and Beautifly. It was now 7 and the contest was in 3 hours.

"May. Wake up sweetie. C'mon," Steph said softly.

"5 more minutes, Drew" May murmured.

'Drew? Aww! That is so cute!' Steph thought happily.

"OK. You asked for it… MAY LOUISE MAPLE!!! WAKE UP NOW!!!" Steph yelled.

"I'm up!" May said startled.

"Get dressed. I'll be back in a minute," Steph said, heading across the hall.

She knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. She knocked on the door again. Still no one answered.

"Like, oh no! My bags are to heavy and I need some strong guy to, like, help me with them! Oh, what will I do?" Steph said in her best 'valley girl in distress' routine.

She heard shuffling from inside. Brock came running to the door.

"I'll help! Oh, Steph!" Brock said, blushing.

"Typical. Is Drew up?" Steph said, glaring at him.

"Yeah. Look, can we please talk?" Brock pleaded.

"We'll talk when everyone is dressed. Now, bye," Steph said.

Everyone was dressed by 7:30. Steph had to talk to Brock… in a minute.

"May you can't where a dress!" Steph said.

"Why?" May asked.

"You're working with Gust! You're dress will come up!" Steph pointed out.

"It's all sorted. So now you are going to talk to Brock, because you are a person of your word."

Steph took a deep breath and went outside. Brock was already there.

"OK. You have a minute. I have a schedule here," Steph said.

"I am really sorry. I was a jerk and I am sorry. Is there any way I can apologize?" Brock asked.

"You can leave me alone and stop bugging me when I am trying to get sorted! Maybe all you think about is love and stuff, but I am trying to help May and Drew! So if you want to help go and find a quick way to the Contest Hall!"

Steph walked right past him and went to check on Drew. She slammed the door. Drew just looked at her.

"I know. I'm taking this overboard," Steph admitted.

Drew kept looking.

"I know. I should just accept his apology."

Drew kept looking.

"I know. He's really sorry."  
Drew kept looking.

"Look! I can't accept his apology. Not until I know I can trust him. I'm sorry."  
Drew shook his head.

"You're talkative this morning. I know what will get you talking. You and May, Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-"

"Go away!" Drew said.

"Ha! Come on. Let's get out of here."

Brock walked through the streets of Topaz town and hated everything he saw. He hated Topaz Town and couldn't wait to leave. Then he saw something. It looked like Lillian and Vivian. She was younger than them and she wore a short dress.

"Hi. You must be the MC for this region. I'm Brock. My friends will be competing in this contest," Brock said.

"You seem down. Are you OK?" Gillian asked.

"No. I ruined my friendship and more with a great girl."  
"Can I do anything to help?" Gillian asked concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, you could! Would it be possible for you to read something out at the contest today?"

"Sure! Just write it down."

**Me: Yeah! All done!**

**Drew: About time.**

**May: Where's Angel?**

**Me: Dunno. Anyway. What will happen at the contest? Will May and Drew win?**

**Drew: Obviously.**

**Me: And what will the announcement be?**

**May: This is so exciting!!**

**Me: So if you want to know what happens…**

**May: You had better…**

**Drew: I am not saying it.**

**Me: I'll kill you off.**

**May: That's a bit extreme.**

**Drew: You can't. You need me for the plot.**

**Me: Not really. I can change he rules of the contests and I always have a back-up couple.**

**Drew: Fine! I'll say the stupid line. REVIEW!!!**


	6. Contests and Apologies

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: Yay!!! Chapter 6!!!**

**Drew: It's a miracle!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Drew: Well, it's poorly written and obvious!**

**May: I like it. It's sweet!  
Drew: Why am I the only guy here?**

**Me: Fine! Brock and Steph! Get over here!**

**Steph: Hi everybody! Thanks for reading!**

**Brock: Hey!**

**Me: Where's Angel?**

**Angel: Here! By the way… the Angel in the story… is it I?**

**Me: Sort of. Who wants to thank the nice people who reviewed?**

**Angel: Me! We would like to thank:**

**Me: Yay! Last thing… that's doing the disclaimer.**

**Steph: I'll do it. A Rose for me-A rose for you does not own Pokemon. If she did I would be real.**

**Me: Yeah! And now…. Let get busy!!!**

**Chapter 6**  
**Contests and Apologies**

May and Drew were backstage waiting for the show to start. Everyone was really nervous. Some more than others.

"Gosh, this is so nerve-wracking. I'm so nervous! How can you be so calm?" May whined to Drew.

"I'm thinking. You should do that more often," Drew smirked.

"Hmph! What about?" May asked.

"Well… Where are Brock and Steph sitting? Are they together or what?" Drew asked.

"Oh! Ummm… I don't know," May admitted.

Meanwhile in the stands, Steph was sitting next to Brock. But she wasn't too happy about it.

"YAY!!! GO MAY!! GO DREW!!!" Steph yelled.

'It's OK. Hopefully Steph and me will be talking by the end of the day,' Brock thought crossing his fingers.

Gillian twirled on to the stage.

"Hello Topaz Town! Are you super psyched to be here?!!!!" She asked, peppily.

Cheers echoed through the huge Hall.

"All right! Let's meet our 3 judges! Mr. Contesta!"

"It's a pleasure as always."

"Mr. Suziko."

"Remarkable!"

"And Topaz Town's own Nurse Joy!"

"I'm tickled pink!"

"Alright! It's time to get busy!"

Cheers erupted once more as the first contestants came on stage.

Some time later, the twins from earlier came on stage.

"OK! Come on out Ponyta!" yelled one twin.

"You too Cacturne!" the other yelled.

The crowd cheered as they posed.

"Cacturne! Use Bullet seed!" Rachel yelled.

"Now Ponyta! Use Flamethrower!" Angel yelled!

The seeds that had just been fired on the floor were set alight. It showed a glowing picture of moon and stars.

"Wow! Those Pokemon are super healthy!" Nurse Joy said.

"This is the kind of raw talent we need in contests!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Suziko said.

"All right! Our final contestants are May and Drew!" Gillian announced.

May Drew came out and got ready to summon their Pokemon.

"Beautifly!"

"Masqueraine!"

"TAKE THE STAGE!!"  
Once again they soared around the stadium, circling each other.

"Beautifly, use gust on Drew!" May said.

Drew was lifted by a gust of air.

"Masqueraine, do the same to May!" Drew commanded.

May was also lifted into the air.

"OK Beautifly! Use Silver Wind!" May ordered.

"Masqueraine use gust again!"  
The same thing happened as in practice except May and drew were in the air and the glittering dust fell on them!

"Simply beautiful! And such well groomed Pokemon!" Nurse Joy said.

"Those Pokemon are obviously happy and the trainers are so talented," Mr. Contesta gushed.

"Simply wonderful!" Mr. Suziko said.

"OK! Lets see who's on the board!"  
May and drew were first whilst Angel and Rachel were last!

"OK! Before we commence with round 2 I have a special announcement! This is from Brock to Steph!"  
A spotlight shone on Steph and Brock.

"Ahem. I could compare your beauty to a Vulpix.

I could compare your passion to a Moltres.

I could compare your intellect to a Bellossom.

A Gardevoire can't compare to your Grace.

I'm telling you Steph,

You are my rock,

Accept my apology please,

I'm sorry love from Brock."

Every one went Awww! All eyes were on Steph and she was blushing madly.

"So Steph, what do you say?" Gillian asked.

**Me: Cliffhanger! I've decided on a poll. Should she accept it or not?**

**May: Ooh! Tell us in a review!**

**Angel: Good idea!**

**Drew: I hate to admit but it is.**

**Me: So, it's up to you! Will Steph and Brock make up or will she hate him? You decide! ****REVIEW!!!**


	7. Decision Time and 2nd round! Sort of

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: OK. The voting lines are now closed. I am now going to talk to the house. Housemates. You are live on Channel 4 please do not swear.**

**May: Huh?**

**Drew: She has officially lost it.**

**Me: Sorry. Big Brother has just started and the eviction has been. Anyway as I was saying, you have voted.**

**Angel: And?**

**Me: …**

**Drew: Woman, will you just spit it out!**

**Me: First I would like to thank everyone who has voted or reviewed.**

**May: Yeah, yeah. They're all wonderful yadda-yadda. But what did they vote?**

**Me: Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Drew: I will. ****A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Pokemon****. If she did, chances are it would have been cancelled after the 1****st**** series.**

**Me: This has been mentioned before but, Drew you're not a very nice person. Do you really want to know?**

**Angel: YES!**

**Me: Then read the story.**

**(Everyone except author faints animie style)**

**Chapter 7**  
**Decision time and 2****nd**** round**

"So Steph, what do you say?" Gillian asked.

"What do I say? I say that was the worst poem I have ever heard. Brock, you are the most annoying, most desperate, most persistent, most… sweetest guy I have ever met," Steph finished, smiling and blushing.

The entire audience began to cry.

"So… we're OK?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. We're OK," she said hugging him.

"There we have it folks. A happy ending. So let's see if we can create another happy ending for a lucky pair. Let's get busy!" Gillian yelled.

The crowd cheered and the first battle commenced. It was May and Drew VS Claire and Harry.

"Beautifly and Masqueraine VS Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff. This promises to be an exciting battle."

"Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff, inflate!" Ordered George.

And they did. They looked like pink balloons.

"Mommy! I want a badoon!" A little girl in the audience cried.

As the battle went on, Steph and Brock weren't paying any attention. They were to busy talking.

"May and Drew make a really cute couple. Does Drew ever talk about her?" Steph asked.

"We don't really talk about stuff like that," Brock lied.

"Well… do you think we could set them up?"

"AND THE WINNER IS MAY AND DREW!!!!!!" Gillian yelled.

"Beautifly! Masqueraine! You did great!" May applauded backstage.

"Yeah guys. You did great. It's a shame Beautifly has a wimp of a trainer," Drew said, jokingly.

"Yeah. 'Cos I love my Pokemon and that makes me a wimp. Excuse me," May said, on the verge of tears.

'_Great! I've made her mad. Guess she remembers Kanto. I'd better go after her_,' Drew thought.

But just as he took his first steps the light went out. It was pitch black.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties. So if you could calmly leave the arena in an orderly fashion that would be great. The contest is cancelled until further notice," Mr. Contesta said.

"May! May, where are you? We've got to go!" Drew said panicking.

Drew felt someone put his or her hand on his shoulder. They turned him around and began to kiss him.

"May?" Drew asked.

"It's funny. It's hard to see who you're kissing in the dark," said a high-pitched voice seductively.

"Who are you? And what do you think you are doing?" Drew asked, outraged.

"I'm Angel. And I'm kissing you."

"In front of me? Step away from my partner, you show dog," said May angrily.

"Oops. I guess I should've checked if your girlfriend was around, huh?" Angel asked, giggling.

"That's right. His _girlfriend_. And his girlfriend is pretty ticked off. So I suggest you run," May said.

"OK. Bye Sweetie," Angel said.

They listened as her heels clacking on the wooden floor grew fainter and fainter.

"Thanks May. But abo-" Drew started.

"There's no time. Let's go," May said.

The entire building shook and maniacal laughs filled the room.

"Wh-who's there?" May asked, frightened.

**Me: Well?**

**Drew: You made me wait for _that_? That barely 2 pages!**

**Me: You're just mad that I made you kiss Angel and not May.**

**Angel: And I did _not_ agree that.**

**May: And since when am _I_ Drew's girlfriend?**

**Drew: _You_ wish!**

**Me: No, _you_ do.**

**Drew: And what is with you and cliffhangers?**

**Angel: They _are_ getting annoying.**

**Me: Fine. You guys write the story, and I'll make fun of it. I have writers block and I am ill and I need a break! And will you stop making m use italics?! They are stressful!**

**Drew: …**

**Angel: …**

**May: … I never said anything. I like the cliffhangers. But I want to know what happens so you guys better review!**

**Me: Yup! I need 50 reviews to continue!**

**May: That's 3 more! So please review! BYE!**


	8. Enemies in the shadows

Love is like the Roses you give me

**Me: Wow. Err… I didn't expect so may reviews so fast. Well thanks anyway guys! Sorry about the cliffhanger. I have had a tummy bug and I haven't had time to write which is why the chapter was so short**.

**Angel: I would like to point out that I didn't kiss Drew but the person in the story did. So PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!**

**Drew: You people are so sad.**

**May: Well guess what.**

**Everyone (except Drew): YOU'RE NOT A NICE PERSON!!!**

**Drew: You keep saying that.**

**Me: Anyway, thank you everybody! And now for everyone's favorite thing… THE DISCLAIMER!!! Today we have a special guest to do it. Please welcome…Norman!**

**May: Hi daddy!**

**Norman: Hi sweetie. I've got my eyes on you boy (points to Drew). ****A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Pokemon.**** Good thing to or my little May Bud would be dating this guy.**

**Me: O…K. Anyway… CHAPTER 8!**

**Chapter 8  
Enemies in the shadow**

"Wh-who's there?" May asked frightened.

"Who are we? We are the darkness. We are the shadows. We are the destroyers of truth, love and justice. We are the nightmares that haunt you," said a sinister, deep voice that seemed to bounce off the walls.

"Umm… A name would be helpful," Drew said arrogantly.

"Our names aren't important. What is is you leave the Jewel region now. And you never see each other again," said a woman's voice.

"Hmmm… no! Now turn the lights on now!" May said, frustrated.

"Sorry. We can't do that May," said the man.

"You… you know who I am?" May stuttered.

"Of course. We know all about you. Your hopes. Your dreams. Your nightmares," said the woman.

"Oh, and you Drew. We know all about you. Your past is most tragic; it would be a shame if there were a repeat. And here in the dark… well. You've always been afraid of the dark."

"Leave. If you know whats good for you. We have powers. We know all about your fears. Trust me."

The maniacal laughter filled the air once more. Drew grabbed May and ran. He bumped into things on the way but he didn't care. He had to get May out.

"D-Drew? I smell burning," May said, coughing.

"It's OK. We'll get out soon."

"I hate… I hate fire," May said before collapsing.

"MAY!!!!" Drew yelled.

There was no time to wake her up. The contest hall was burning down. He picked her up, bridal style and ran past falling down foundation. The exit was in sight. He was almost there. He just had to get through a sea of flames that had engulfed the stage.

"Brock. I'm worried. They've been in there a long time," Steph said, biting her lip.

"I'm sure they're OK. We've gotta trust them," rock said, squeezing Steph's hand.

Steph smiled up at Brock. Sure he was a bit of a flirt but at the end of the day he was a sweet guy.

"Oh no! The Contest Hall is on fire!" Someone yelled.

"MAY! DREW!" Steph said, running towards the Hall.

"Are you crazy?! You'll kill yourself!" Brock said, holding her back.

"We've got to try. Brock, we have to get them out!" she said, breaking free of his grasp. He ran after her in a desperate attempt to keep her from the harsh flames.

"Vaporeon! You're on!"

The blue aquatic Pokemon appeared from the Pokeball.

"Va por vap?" _What's going on?_

"Can you use water gun on the flames?"  
"Vap! Ore on eon reo vee vape po ron poron?" _Duh! By the way did you make up with Brock?_

"Vaporeon! You can gossip later! Right now, Drew and May need help!"

"Por. Neo!" _Right. Sorry!_

Vaporeon streamed water all over the flames. Steph heard a scuffle inside the building.

"Brock! Brock I see them!" Steph yelled.

Drew emerged from the flames carrying Steph.

"We need to get her to a hospital quick!" Drew said, stumbling.

"Gosh! May. May, sweetie! May wake up!" Steph said crying, as Drew lay her down in the car.

Steph and Brock jumped in the car. Steph drove like a maniac to the hospital. Luckily it was only 5 minutes away. When they got there Drew got out and picked her up once more. He ran in to the hospital.

"Help! Please! My friend… there's something wrong with her," Drew said on the verge of tears.

"It's all right young man. We'll take her," said a Doctor.

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room. They were pacing backwards and forwards. The silence was soon broken.

"She's awake. She keeps asking for Drew. Would you like to come through?" asked the nurse.

Drew followed the nurse through a series of corridors. May was in a private room.

"Hi May," Drew said, quietly.

"Hi," May said weakly.

"How are you?" Drew asked, mentally kicking himself.

"Oh, you know. How are you?"

"Well, I'm not in hospital."

"Drew, who were they. I know you know."  
"You'd have to understand my past first," Drew said, shaking his head.

"I'm all ears."  
Drew sighed. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew that sooner or later he would have to.

"It all started when I was 3."

**Me: This is not a cliffhanger. I just haven't thought about it yet.**

**Drew: You are pathetic.**

**May: Will you leave her alone?!!**

**Angel: What's the matter with her?**

**Me: She's still mad about the kiss. She's talking to me though.**

**Angel: I blame you. Anyway please review!**

**Me: Yeah! By the way, I asked for a certain amount of reviews so I could have some time to think. I didn't have muck of that.**

**Drew: Well surprisingly people like this story. And if I have to admit it… it's growing on me.**

**May: Hmph. I like it.**

**Me: I'm going to have to get you guys to talk again, aren't I? Anyway… PLEASE REVIEW! I have an idea for Drew… ****REVIEW!**


	9. The Truth of his past

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: (starts to cry) you like me! You really like me!**

**Drew: Get over yourself.**

**May: Leave her alone!**

**Me: Oh boy. They still aren't talking. May, it's not his fault he had to kiss Angel.**

**May: I don't care. I don't like him like that.**

**Me: Funny. That sounds a lot like what happened between Brock and Steph. Am I going to have to write another bad poem?**

**Angel: It wasn't that bad.**

**Me: Thank you. Thank you very much.**

**May: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Drew: Why do I like her?**

**May: OoO**

**Me:D**

**Drew: Oh boy. ****A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Pokemon.**** Think about it people. And I know… I'M NOT A NICE PERSON.**

**Me: May and drew.**

**Angel: Sitting in a tree.**

**Angel and Me: K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**May: I'm leaving. I'm going to see Brendan.**

**Drew: No!**

**May: You don't control me!**

**Me: Oh, boy. Now, without further ado… Chapter 9!!**

**Chapter 9**  
**The truth of his past**

"May, do you know my last name?" Drew asked suddenly.

"Huh? Well… no," May replied sheepishly.

"It's Kingly."

May thought about this for a minute. That name… it was so familiar to her.

"Wait… was Tim Kingly…?"

"Yeah. He was my Dad. And he was the creator of Pokeballs. Well… When I was 3 he left my Mam. No excuses, no answers, no fuss. Well, after he left weird things happened. Like my Mam would be there one minute and not here the next. And then the nightmares stated. I could here my Dad. He was crying in pain. And the laughter from before would ring through the house. Mam heard it too. Even when we moved it followed us. I couldn't sleep. And when I was 5… I saw them."

"Drew," May said softly, stroking his hair.

"Except… I couldn't see them. All I saw was a weird outline and glowing red eyes. I saw a man, a woman and a little kid. He had to be my age. And they would whisper things to me. Like, it's all your fault. That's why I'm afraid of the dark. They only spoke to me at night."

"Drew… are they human?" May asked.

"No. They're shadows. No human thing could do that to my Mam."

"Your… Mam?"

"She's in a hospital. She was admitted when I was 10. There was a fire. And when she came out…" Drew began to cry.

"Drew! Hush. It's OK. You don't have to tell me. It's OK. You're really brave Drew. I admire that about you. That's why I like you."

"And do you know what happened to last person who liked me? She's in the Mental Hospital. My Mam."

"Drew. You're not alone. Not new. Not ever," May said, kissing his forehead lightly.

"But if I was alone, this wouldn't have happened."

"So? Drew, I'm not leaving you and you're not leaving me. You can't keep running. Now come on. I'm getting out of this place. Let's head to the next town," May said, getting up.

She fell back down.

"May!"

"I'm OK. Lets go. Steph'll be panicking."

"I'm panicked! Where is she?" Steph said, pacing up and down, her gypsy skirt swaying.

"I'm right here," May said happily.

"May!" Steph said, hugging her.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked.

"I will be when we leave this place. Let's go to the next town."

"Not until I see a doctor. Let's go Brock," Steph said, grabbing Brock's hand and dragging him out the room.

"Are you going to tell them?" May asked.

"No. I'm not ready," Drew answered.

"That's OK."

"Why are you so afraid of fire?" Drew asked.

"Ummm… before I moved to Hoenn, I lived in Shell. Someone burned down my house. I barely made it out. Max wasn't even born. I was only about 3," May answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Drew said.

"Sorry? Why? Drew… you're my hero!" May said kissing his cheek and hugging him.

His time Drew hugged her back. After all, he had been alone for so long it felt nice to have someone love him. Even if it was just as a friend.

**Me: Ta-da! What do you think?**

**Drew: You have this thing of making me OOC.**

**Me: Well, I hate it when you read a story and the author doesn't update for ages. Sorry this chapter is short again.**

**Angel: This chapter is really depressing.**

**May: That explains why he's so messed up.**

**Me: Will you 2 get on?! Anyway next chapter will be particularly interesting. But I won't update until I have 80 reviews.**

**May: 10 more!**

**Drew: So if you want her to keep writing you had better…**

**Everyone: ****REVIEW!**

**Me: Thank you, good night!**


	10. On the Road again

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: Shhh! Don't say anything. Or you'll wake up-**

**May: DREW GET OFF ME NOW!!!**

**Drew: I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS ON YOU!!!**

**Me: Awww! It was so cute! They were arguing so much that they fell asleep.**

**Angel: It was the position that was cute!**

**Me: I know! May was on his shoulder and he was on her head!**

**May: IT'S NOT CUTE!!!**

**Me: GET OVER IT!!! I WISH I HADN'T WRITTEN THE CHAPTER NOW!!!**

**May: Chill!**

**Me: Anyway, did you see my other story? I know it was random but I was bored waiting for 80 reviews. They came pretty fast though!**

**May: Can I do the disclaimer please?**

**Me: Sure**

**May: She doesn't own Pokemon. She just doesn't so don't argue!**

**Me: OK!! We're on the road again!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Chapter 10**  
**On the road again **

May had just woken up after a long nap. She felt much better.

"Hi guys! Thanks for the pillow!" May said happily.

"I've been called a lot of things, but never a pillow," Drew said, looking down at her.

"Oops! I'm sorry! So where are we going?" May asked.

"Well the next contest isn't for a while in Ruby City. So we're going there but making in a stop in Emerald city. Is that cool?" Brock asked.

"Yeah."

They traveled for sometime. It was getting dark when Steph stopped the car.

"OK. How tired are you guys?" Steph asked.

"Very," May admitted.

"How are you tired? You've slept more than us," Drew pointed out.

"Hmph! Well you should be tired. After all, it's a lot of hard work kissing some one in the dark!" May said.

"Oh. Umm… sorry?" Drew guessed.

"It's OK. See! Is it that hard to accept an apology? He didn't have to write a poem or anything," May pointed out.

"I'll throw you out of the car. There's a clearing over there. We'll camp here and set off tomorrow," Steph decided.

They climbed out of the car. They grabbed the sleeping bags and tent and began to set up.

"Oh no! Drew, do you have a sleeping bag?" May asked worriedly.

"Obviously. I don't rely on other people to cater to my needs," Drew said smirking.

He flipped his hair.

"Why do you do that?" May asked.

"Do what?" Drew asked.

"Flip your hair."  
"I thought that would be obvious."

"Well it's not."  
"My hair gets in my eyes Einstein."  
"You are such a girl!"

"Lets slowly back away. Maybe they'll not realize we're gone," Steph whispered.

Brock and Steph snuck away.

"You know what? I officially haven't forgiven you!"  
"Officially, huh? Well I never asked for your forgiveness!"

"Good, 'cos you're not getting it!"

"And since when are you my girlfriend?"

"Sorry! You didn't sound to happy. I _thought_ I'd be helping you because that's what _friends_ do!"

"What if I liked her? Did you think of that?"  
May looked down. No. She hadn't thought about that. She didn't know what had come over her.

"WELL FINE!!! NEXT TIME YOU CAN FORGET IT!!! YOU KNOW, SOLIDAD WAS WRONG ABOUT SO MANY THINGS, DREW!!!" May said bursting into tears.

She ran into the forest that was surrounding him. Drew was standing there alone. Alone as always.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------May sat by the river, near by. She shouldn't have shouted. She shouldn't have lost her cool like that. But… HE HAD NO RIGHT!!!

"Why did I even invite him along?" May asked herself.

'_**Because you love him,'**_ said a voice in her head.

'_Ohhh! Not you again! I thought I got rid of you in Johto!'_ May thought to herself.

'_**Yup! It's me! C'mon you know you missed me.'**_

'_Leave my head!'_

'_**No. I'm the controller of your heart. I keep you on the path of goodness and I help you with matters of love! Like an angel.'**_

'_Don't. Say. That. Name.'_

'_**Ohhh! Right. That's why I'm here. You love Drew. C'mon. Admit it.'**_

'_No! And why do you sound like Misty?'_

'_**I should I know? And you really like him. Admit it.'**_

'_No I don't.'_

'_**Yeah you do. Or you wouldn't care that Drew kissed Ang- You-know-who.'**_

'_Do I have to go to a Psychologist? 'Cos I will!'_

'_**Go back to camp. Let him apologize. Blame it on PMT or something. Actually don't. He's a hottie, but he's a cruel hottie!'**_

'_Fine! But you're a bossy sub-conscious figure of my imagination.'_

'_**Yeah… well… Go!'**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Drew paced back and forth in the clearing. Steph was giving him the Spanish Inquisition.

"Are you sure you said nothing else?" Steph asked.

"I'm sure."

"What are you sure about?" asked a voice in the forest.

"May!" Brock exclaimed.

"I thought you had gotten lost," Drew admitted.

"Aww! Were you worried?" May asked.

"Yeah. I mean I need a partner."

"Well… anyway… what's for dinner?" May asked.

"My famous Lazy Boy stew! It'll be ready in a minute," Brock said, stirring in a powder.

Suddenly a noise pierced the silence of the forest. It was the sound of a ringing Pokenav.

"That's mine. Hang on. Hi, this is Drew. Uh-huh. She is? When was this decided? Why wasn't I informed? Yeah. I'm near there, but when the contests are over… Fine. Good-bye."

Everyone looked at Drew.

"It was nothing guys,' he looked at May, 'You need to know a lot of stuff first."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Well?**

**Drew: Will you stop the cliffhanger? And what was the call about?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**May: It can't have been nothing, or there wouldn't have been a call.**

**Angel: Are you 2 talking?**

**May: Yeah. I read the last chapter and I felt really sorry for him.**

**Me: Aww! Anyway, Nick Johnson asked about Pokemon and stuff. So:**

**May****  
Beautifly  
****Bulbasaur  
****Squirtle  
****Blaziken**

**Drew**  
**Roselia  
****Absol  
****Masqueraine  
****Flygon**

**I've mentioned Brock's and Steph's in chapter 2.**

**This is set when May is 15, so after she went to Johto.**

**This is set in the new region, Jewel.**

**Ages are:**

**May-15**

**Drew-15**

**Steph-24**

**Brock-24**

**Harley-19**

**Brendan-15**

**Angel/Rachel-17**

**The story is about Contestshipping. You'll have to keep reading for more details.**

**Drew: And as for me not liking to say review and the disclaimer… REVIEW! Ha!**

**Me: O…K. You heard the crazy dude. Review!**

**Drew: At least I'm not talking to myself!**

**Me: May isn't here and we're not listening, so… yeah. You are. Bye!**


	11. Our Camping Adventure

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: OK. So I have had a **_**lot**_** of complaints. I'll stop the cliffhangers.**

**Drew: **_**Thank**_** you!**

**May: So… What was with you and them anyway?**

**Me: Well… it's kinda my thing. You know, like Drew giving you roses.**

**Drew: It's not just her.**

**Me: Name one other person!**

**Drew: Ummm… you. Here. (Hands over rose)**

**Me: Nice try. Admit it. You only give them to May.**

**Drew: Ummm… coming Brock! (Drew walks off)**

**May: Hey! This is not over. Is it only me? (May follows Drew)**

**Me: Oh, boy. Well today we have a new member of the team.**

**Angel: Ooh! Who?**

**Me: Please welcome… Confessions!**

**Confessions: Hi! ****A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Pokemon!**

**Me: Thanks for rubbing it in. And now… all is revealed… sort of. And a new (ish) rival! Ta-Da!**

**Chapter 11**  
**Our Camping Adventure!**

While Steph unpacked with Drew and Brock finished up dinner, May was entertaining the folks in… TV land.

"Welcome, to another exciting installment of May's Expeditions. The land of Johto is far behind and here in Jewel, super cook Brock and Coordinator partner of mine, Drew, joins us. We are in the woods between Topaz Town and Emerald city. What dangers lie ahead in this unfamiliar land in the dead of night," May said to no one.

"Has no one told you how ridiculous you look doing that?" Drew asked cockily.

"Has no one told you how ridiculous you look doing _that_?" May asked as cockily.

"Don't start with the hair flip thing again! Look, at least I'm not talking to myself," Drew pointed out.

'_**He doesn't know the half of it**_!'

'_Go away!_'

"Oh, Drew. Aren't you as arrogant as ever?" said a voice from the woods.

"Who's there?" May asked.

"C'mon May. You must remember me."

May's heart began to pound. Was it that shadow woman?

"C'mon Soledad. You're freaking them out," said another girl's voice.

"Oh, hi guys!" said an older Soledad, who had emerged from the shadow of the dense woods.

"Awesome! Hi Soledad! You really scared me there!" May chuckled.

Drew just stared ahead.

"So… Drew? Have you told May you like her?" Soledad teased.

"I don't like to lie," Drew said, simply.

"Whatever you say. By the way, this is my partner, Izzy," Soledad introduced.

Next to Soledad stood a girl with pink hair and blue eyes.

"Hi!"

Brock looked up. Sure, the new girl was really cute but he wasn't going to mess up with Steph again.

'_Must… resist… flirting… urges!_' he thought desperately.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner? There's plenty!" Brock offered.

"That's OK. We're having dinner with some of our friends," Soledad said.

"They can join us! Hi, I'm Steph by the way," Steph said.

"OK. We'll go get them!"

They walked once more into the woods.

"Good boy Brock! You resisted all urges to propose to Izzy and/or Soledad!" Steph said, rolling her eyes and patting him on his head.

"Well folks, we will now be joined by some mysterious dinner guests," May said.

"You still do that? You've done that since you were 8!" said an all to familiar voice.

"Brendan! No way!" May exclaimed.

"Small world isn't it Hun?" Harley said, sitting on a log near the fire Drew had started.

"Yeah, too small," Drew muttered.

"So here we all are! What's for dinner?" Izzy asked.

"Stew."

"So, have you guys won any contests?" May asked.

"We all have. Have you?" Brendan asked.

"Ummm… we would have. But…" May lead off.

"So who wants stew?" Brock interrupted.

"In a minute. I'm going to go get some firewood.

"I'll help," Brendan offered.

May smiled as they headed off into the woods. Maybe Brendan and Drew would get on fine after all.

"So… how long have you known May?" Drew asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Longer than you which means she's mine. So back off!" Brendan said angrily.

Drew just stared at Brendan with intense hatred and disgust.

"May isn't _yours_. You can't _own_ her," Drew pointed out.

"Look, I have worked too hard to get May. And you just come in from out of the blue and suddenly all she can talk about is you. How _talented_ you are. How _sweet_ you are. How _perfect_. I changed my career for her. I was going to become the best professor in Hoenn and I changed to a Coordinator for her. So back off!"

"May said all that?" Drew asked.

"Yes. And that makes me mad. And you won't like me when I'm mad."

"To be honest, I don't like you now," Drew said arrogantly.

"This is a warning. Stay away. Or else."

Back at camp, everyone was having a discussion of himself or herself.

"Umm… I'm from the Petal Region, from a town called Rose Town. Umm… I'm a breeder and-" Steph started.

"Ooh! And you're this weeks gossip!" Harley said, reading '_Get the Goss_'.

"WHAT?!!" Steph yelled.

She began to read aloud.

"After last weeks interview with Ash Ketchum, Kanto Champion, we decided to find Miss May for a quote. What we found was this week's gossip. A Love Triangle between the young Breeder Stephanie, who travels with May, Pewter Gym Leader Brock and Topaz Town's Nurse Joy. It seems that Stephanie lost her heart to Brock and he ripped in to tiny pieces and sent it back! It seems that Brock has his eyes on Nurse Joy who, as insiders reveal, returns his feelings. Poor Stephanie. She's left alone on the pier of Heartbreak, whilst Brock and Nurse Joy continue to send letters of romance to each other on the cruise of Love. Will Stephanie ever get over her heartbreak? Or will she sink deeper into the depths of desperation and despair? Watch this spot! Signed… Miss Tery Writer!" Steph read, her eyes swelling with tears.

"A-are you OK?" Brock asked.

"Brockie-boo. If you wanted to stay in Topaz Town with Nurse Joy, then you should have. It would save you a bundle on your letters of romance," Steph said, almost crying.

"You didn't finish! You haven't read what people on the street said! Here. It says: _'Steph sounds so pathetic. No wonder Brock wants to date Nurse Joy and not her_'," Harley read aloud.

Harley began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut your face!" Steph yelled.

She slapped Harley with all of her strength and ran back in to the tent.

"Why is she crying? I'M THE ONE WHO JUST GOT SLAPPED!!" Harley screeched.

Just then drew and Brendan returned, with sour looks on their faces.

"Who slapped who?" Drew asked, putting down the firewood.

"Well, we were talking about our hometowns and stuff and Steph was talking about where she came from. And then Harley butted in and showed her this week's 'Get the Goss'. It was about the whole falling out thing in Topaz Town. Except they mentioned something about love letters and Steph got all upset. But then Harley showed the On The Street segment, where people give their opinions. Well someone said Steph was pathetic and Harley started to laugh and she slapped him," May explained.

"Maybe we should go," Izzy suggested.

Harley, Izzy, Soledad and Brendan got up to leave.

"Oh! One last thing. Here May," Brendan said, throwing her a pink rose.

May blushed slightly, but not much. But it was enough for Drew to see.

"Well. I think we should talk to Steph and Brock. Unless you'd rather go with Romeo?" Drew scowled.

"Romeo? Oh, you mean the rose! Yeah. I don't like pink. And as far as roses are concerned… I prefer them off you. Later, Rose boy," May said heading in the tent.

'_She prefers them off me? What does that mean? It doesn't matter. Right now… there's too much going on. I'd better talk to Brock._'

**Me: Well?**

**Drew: What happened to no cliffhangers?**

**Me: There wasn't any.**

**Angel: But we still don't know about the phone call and now we don't know if they're talking!**

**Me: …**

**Confessions: Admit it. You messed up.**

**Me: I didn't. But… I haven't thought it through and people want me to update so I am.**

**May: Aww!**

**Me: So… did you think of anyone else you give roses to?**

**Drew: No.**

**Me: So… it's just May?**

**Drew: Yeah. I guess.**

**Me: (Squeals with delight)**

**May: It proves nothing.**

**Me: Whatever. Do you see? We Contestshippers have a chance.**

**Drew: No chance at all.**

**Me: So do!**

**Drew: By the way, I like Steph a lot more now. FINALLY SOMEONE SLAPPED HARLEY!!!! Anyway... Review!**

**May: Please!**

**Me: Oh! By the way, thanks to everyone who has reviewed**! **100 reviews! WOW!!!**


	12. Messing with Our Heads

**Love is like the roses you give me**

**Me: OK. People… I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER!!! But you guys rushed me!**

**Drew: Baby.**

**Me: Dull.**

**Drew: Wimp.**

**Me: Predictable.**

**May: Bored! Lets get on with it!**

**Angel: Yeah!**

**Confessions: I totally agree!**

**Me: Right. I don't own Pokemon. Or there would be more cliffhangers.**

**Drew: She's trying to be funny.**

**Me: Leave. Now. OK! Chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**  
**Messing with our Heads**

Steph sat in one of the 'rooms' of the tent. Tears streamed down her face.

"Brock couldn't have done that. He… he wouldn't. I mean… He hasn't had time to send any letters. Has he?" she asked no one.

"Well. I guess you're doing my job. Are you OK?" May asked.

"Yeah. I don't believe that waste of paper they call a magazine. I'm going to find Brock and tell him. Thanks May. You helped a lot," Steph said running out the tent.

"Umm… glad I helped," May said confused.

Brock was sat by a tree. He sighed. Nothing was going his way.

"Hey Brock."

"Huh? Hey Drew."

"OK. Before I stick up for you, are you sending notes to Nurse Joy?" Drew asked.

"No."

"OK. Then in that case, someone is messing with us."  
"Huh?"

"Are all May's friends dumb? The magazine lied. Probably about what Ash said about May as well. So we've got to tell them that," Drew said.

"Let's go!" Brock said, getting up.

"I would wait. Steph will probably throw something at you."

"Yeah. So… how are things with you and May?"

Steph wandered around looking for Brock. She saw him, talking to Drew.

"OK. I'm probably asking the wrong person this but… May got a rose of Brendan and after she said she preferred them off me. Does that mean any thing?" Drew asked.

"Isn't that obvious? Drew… you haven't had a girlfriend before have you?" Brock asked.

Steph leaned in closer.

"Well… no. If I'm going to be honest I've never thought about anyone like this before," Drew admitted.

It took all the strength Steph had not to jump up and down.

"Well… the rose thing means she likes you more than Brendan. That's a good thing. Now this is what you should do."  
Steph leaned in even closer. But she was a bit to close. She fell over.

"WAAAAH!!!" Steph yelled.

'_I'm definitely spending to much time with May._'

"Steph? Umm… how long have you been here?" Drew asked.

"Since the Brendan giving May a rose thing. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIKE MAY!!!" Step squealed.

"Chill. OK. Pease don't tell her."

"I won't. Don't worry."

"I'm going to go and let you 2 talk. Later," Drew said.

'_She won't say anything. Good. This has got to be the least secret secret ever_!'

May was sitting alone back at camp. She was staring at the rose Brendan gave her.

'_I don't get it. Why don't like this rose?_'

_**''Cos it's not from Drew.**_'

'_Maybe._'

'_**Definitely. So what are you going to do about it?**_'

'_Nothing._'

'**_OK. Oh! By the way Drew is coming. So act like you weren't just talking to yourself._**'

"Hey May," Drew said.

"Hi. Is everything cool with them 2?" May asked.

"It should be."

"Umm… Drew? Who was on the phone before?" May asked.

"The doctor who looks after my Mam."

"Oh! What's wrong?" May asked worried.

"Sh-she's being released. It's not a done deal. They're letting her walk around Emerald City by herself in 2 days. To see if she's stable. I need to get there. I need to see her," Drew said.

"D-drew. Hmm. We'll get there. I promise. Goodnight Drew," May said.

She kissed him lightly on his cheek and headed off to the tent. Drew touched the spot May had just kissed. It tingled. He smiled. Maybe… he had a chance.

Steph and Brock were sitting by the tree.

"So. You lied to me. You said that you guys didn't talk about love. You said you didn't know if Drew liked May," Steph pointed out.

"Well, yeah. But-" Brock started.

"It's OK. You were keeping a promise. I understand. So… do you ever talk about me?" Steph asked coyly.

"Uhhh…" Brock stuttered.

"OK. You can't tell me."

"Steph. You know I wouldn't do anything that that magazine said."

"Yeah. I know Brockie-Boo."

"And that interview with Ash… he didn't say any of that! I've known him since he was 10. He would never do anything like that. I should've realized it before, but Drew saw it right away. But he couldn't prove it. That magazine is out to get us."

"We'll deal with that in the morning. I'm tired. Are you coming back to camp?" Steph asked, yawning.

"Yeah. By the way, I have a ton of more respect for you. Anyone who slaps Harley is OK!"

Steph giggled. Everything was OK.

**Me: HA! No cliffhangers!**

**Drew: Hallelujah!**

**May: YAY!**

**Confessions: It's a Miracle!**

**Drew: But this chapter was WAY too short.**

**May: He has a point.**

**Me: The chapters can either be long but take longer to rite, or short and quicker to write. SO DON'T PRESSURE ME!! I'm trying to write 2 stories at once and A Dozen Hearts, One Plan is easier to write!**

**Drew: Baby.**

**May: Don't start that again!**

**Confessions: You 2 were so cute! You kissed.**

**Drew: She kissed me.**

**May: You enjoyed it.**

**Me: You two are in love. Anyway ****REVIEW!!!**


	13. A Mother's Touch

**Love is like the Roses you give me**

**Me: It feels like forever since I wrote some more of this.**

**May: It hasn't been that long… has it?**

**Angel: It feels long.**

**Confessions: Too long.**

**Drew: We get it! It's been a while!**

**Me: Hmph! Someone's in a bad mood!**

**Drew: Yeah, yeah. **_**She doesn't own Pokemon. Or The Wizard of Oz.**_

**Me: Wizard of Oz?**

**Drew: Emerald City. The place where the wizard is, and apparently my Mam.**

**Me: Oh! I thought it sounded familiar! Oops! Anyway… the much awaited chapter 13!**

**

* * *

**  
**A Mother's Touch**

Everyone was up for 7. Drew made sure of that.

"Come on! We've got to go!" Drew said, throwing his stuff in the car.

"O…K. You heard the control freak! Let's go!" Steph said sarcastically.  
She climbed into the drivers seat and fastened her seatbelt. May and Drew followed her lead. They were just waiting for…

"BROCK!!!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Umm… I'm a bit stuck," came Brocks muffled reply.

"I'm coming," Steph sighed, heading towards the direction the voice came from.

May and Drew sat alone in the car.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" May asked, softly.

"Me, nervous? I don't get nervous," Drew said, flicking his hair.

"Yes, you do. Drew… this isn't some contest. It's OK to be a little scared," May said, staring into his emerald eyes.

"May, I'm fine!" Drew said stubbornly.

'_Gosh! He is so stubborn!_'

'_**But you wouldn't have him any other way.**_'

'_Leave. Now._'

Steph and Brock returned. Brock was… a little embarrassed.

"I still don't get how you got stuck in a tree!" Steph pondered.

"Long story short, some very angry Beedrill," Brock said.

"Oh… OK. Anyway, now we're going," Steph said.

"Thank you," Drew said.

* * *

The journey lasted 2 hours but they made it. They could see Emerald City. It was a huge city, with tall skyscrapers and huge shopping centers. Everything seemed to have a green aura. They parked near the Pokecentre. They entered.

"I need to make a phone call," Drew mumbled.

May stared after him. Steph smiled at her.

"Are you OK? Steph asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah," May answered dazed.

"He sure is mysterious."

"Yeah."

"And you _love_ mysterious guys," Steph pointed out.

"Yeah… wait, WHAT?!!" May asked shocked.

Steph laughed at her clueless friend.

"It's not funny!" May exclaimed.

"It is."

May turned around and went to unpack the car. Steph went to help. Brock stood alone.

"I'll… get our rooms," Brock said to no one.

* * *

Drew was on hold. He had been on hold for 3 minutes now and that elevator music was driving him crazy! He was getting extremely impatient. However his wait was not in vain.

"Hello, this is Doctor Barble," the doctor said.

"This is Drew Kingly. I was wondering… at what time at would my mother, Leila Kingly, be released."

"Ummm… midday. I'm assuming you'll be here to pick her up."

"That's the thing. I'm not sure where the hospital is."

"OK then. How about we meet at the Town Plaza by the statue of Suicune. Is that OK?"

"Yes. Thank you Doctor Barble."

Drew hung up and sighed. May was right. He was nervous.

* * *

Drew couldn't stay still. He wandered back and forth. From clock to desk. Desk to clock.

"Drew! Stay still! You're making me feel sick!" May complained.

"Sorry," Drew apologized.

Steph and Brock returned carrying 2 keys.

"OK. Good news, they had 2 rooms left," Brock said.

"Bad news, one's a double bed," Steph said.

May and Drew looked at each other. This was not going to be easily resolved.

"I don't care. I… need to go," Drew said.

He headed for the exit. May followed him.

"Drew… good luck," May whispered.

Drew stopped in his tracks.

"May… could you come with me? Please?" Drew asked.

"Huh? Sure," May said.

They left together. Steph and Brock stared after them.

"What's with them?" Steph asked.

"Looks like a secret," Brock observed.

"Another one? Boy, he's got a lot of secrets. Reminds me of some one I know," Steph mused.

"Who?"

"You! Sometimes… you're just so puzzling. It's a good thing I love puzzles."

Brock looked at her with a blush. Love? What did that mean? He didn't have time to ponder this. Nurse Joy was approaching them.

"I'm terribly sorry. But I'm afraid I didn't catch your names. You're Mr. and Mrs.…?" Nurse Joy trailed off.

"Umm…" Brock stuttered.

"Rock," Steph filled in.

"OK! Well, goodbye!" Nurse Joy said, retreating behind the desk.

"Umm… when did we get married?" Brock asked.

"Well… look… the thing is… hey! Am I that unmarriable?" Steph asked, hands on her hips.

"Your very marriable! And I want to marry you and-" he stopped.

Steph looked at him and blushed. He wanted to marry her.

"Really?" Steph asked.

"Yeah… but we're not even going out so…"

"Yeah. Obviously! It's just… OK this conversation never happened," Steph decided.

"OK!"

They went up the stairs to try and decide sleeping arrangements.

* * *

It was 11:55 and Drew and May were waiting at the statue.

"Do you want me to go, so you can spend time with her?" May asked.

"Don't! I can't… I'm not strong… no…" Drew said.

"You are so strong! You taught me not to put myself down so you're not going to put yourself down!" May said.

"He always did try to help everyone," a voice said.

"Mam?" Drew asked hopefully.

"Yes!" said the woman.

She had emerald eyes and long emerald hair. She looked like a female Drew. She embraced Drew and began to cry.

"Mam, this is May," Drew introduced.

"Awww! My little boy has a girlfriend!" Leila gushed.

Drew eyes went wide and May blushed intensely.

"May… is a friend… who's a girl… so yeah. She's my girlfriend," Drew decided.

He smiled at his Mam. This meeting seemed… normal. Like he was introducing a friend for the first time. Which… he kind of was?

"Ohhh! OK then… but you know that people always say that when they want to date," Leila pointed out.

"Mam!" Drew cried.

May laughed quietly. This wasn't serious Drew that she had come to know. This was Drew… the kid.

"OK. It's nice to meet you May," Leila said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too," May answered courteously.

"See? She's polite too! You could do worse Drew! And you'd have a hard job doing better!" Leila said.

Drew should've been embarrassed but he wasn't. He missed this. He missed his mother's voice. And her amazing ability to hit the nail on the head and not even realize it.

"I'm staying in a hotel. Where are you Drew?" Leila asked.

"At the Pokecentre with May, Steph and Brock," Drew answered.

"Right! Steph is the funny control freak and Brock is the flirty cook, right?" Leila asked.

Drew cringed. That was exactly word-for-word what Drew had written in his letters to her. But… it sounded meaner now that they were friends.

"Yup! That's them!" May laughed.

"Well… you'd better get back to them. I'll meet you here tomorrow at the same time and we can spend the whole day together! May you're invited too! Unless… you have other plans?"

"No. We'll be here Mam."

"Good! Well… I've got to go. The doctor wants me in the Hotel early. He's such a worrier! Goodbye and be careful," Leila said, kissing his cheek and heading for the Taxi that had just arrived.

Drew stood and waved at the retreating taxi. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't a dream. His Mam… was back.

"Well done! How do you feel Drew?" May asked, concerned.

"I told you… I don't get nervous. And you… as much as you want to be my girlfriend, I'd appreciate it if you set my Mam straight instead of blushing," Drew taunted.

"That's it. YOU'D BETTER RUN DREW!!!!" May yelled, chasing him around the Plaza.

* * *

It was 10 when May and Drew returned. They had been out for hours and the sleeping arrangements hadn't been decided.

"Is it that hard?" May asked.

"Yes!" Brock complained.

"What's the problem?" Drew asked.

"It's hard!" Steph said.

"That's not the problem… is it?" May asked.

"It is," Brock replied.

"No… I think it's because you 2 want to share a bed but you won't admit it!" Drew smirked.

Brock looked down but Steph looked straight at Drew.

"Fine then. You decide!" Steph challenged.

"OK. You and Brock get the Double Bed and me and May get the other room," Drew said.

Steph went wide-eyed.

"I walked into that one. Fine. If you want to share a room with May then OK. Later," Steph said, entering the double room.

Everyone stared at her.

"I don't know whether to thank you or hate you," Brock said.

"Just go," Drew said.

Brock did as he was told. That left May and Drew in the hallway.

"Huh… are you setting them up?" May asked.

"No. I don't do that. I'm merely helping them out," Drew smirked.

"Oh! OK… but you do realize that we've got to share a room now," May pointed out.

"So… it wasn't a perfect plan. Goodnight," Drew said, heading into the room.

May followed.

* * *

In the double room Brock was a bit sheepish.

"So… how is this going to work out?" Brock asked.

"Huh?" Steph asked from the bathroom.

"Well… who's sleeping on the couch? I will if you want," Brock offered.

Steph emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair black shorts pajamas.

"Well… we have 3 options. One, _you_ sleep on the couch. Two, _I_ sleep on the couch. Or three, we act like grown-ups and we just share the bed," Steph said.

"Uhhh…"

"Brock… we'll just share the bed. If we're old enough to pass off as married, we're old enough to share a bed."

"What happened to the conversation never happened?"

"…Just go to sleep."

Brock slowly climbed into the bed. Steph just plonked herself down.

"Goodnight Brockie-Boo," She whispered.

"Goodnight Steph," He whispered back.

* * *

Drew had just settled into bed when he heard a small whimper. He thought he imagined it so he ignored it. But there it was again.

"May?" he murmured.

She whimpered again.

"What's the matter?" Drew asked.

"I'm scared," she sobbed.

Drew stared at her. He always considered May to be a child but here in their room… she looked even more like a child. A scared one. And he made her like this, dragging her into his past.

"Shhh. It's OK! I'm here!" Drew reassured her.

He got up and sat on her bed. May sat next to him.

"But… you're not always going to be here. I feel safer with you and… after Jewel… I won't see you again!" May said crying into his shoulder.

"Of course you will! May… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got you mixed up in all of my problems."

"It's OK. I want to help. But… I'm so afraid," May cried.

"I know. I am too. But we can be brave. Let's be brave," Drew said, stroking her hair.

May continued to cry and Drew sat there, being her rock.

**

* * *

****nd**** longest chapter!**

**Confessions: Well done!**

**Drew: But shouldn't you be at school?**

**Me: I'm ill.**

**May: Awww! Bless!**

**Me: Anyway… I couldn't decide whether May and Drew or Steph and Brock should share the bed so I asked Confessions.**

**Confessions: Hi!**

**May: You're very protective, Drew.**

**Drew: It's the author's fault, not mine.**

**Me: Please! You like hugging her and stuff! Anyway… please review and I'm sorry for making you wait but a lot of stuff is happening and I'm trying to work on my website too!**

**Confessions: Bless! She's a busy girl. Anyway… ****REVIEW!!!**


	14. Rose Petal in the Wind

**Me: Yes!!! My ideas are back!!!**

**Confessions: YAY!!**

**May: Woo!**

**Drew: Ummm… woo-hoo?**

**Angel: You obviously don't party.**

**Drew: What gave you that totally correct idea? **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you does not own Pokemon.**_** Does she look Japanese?**

**May: Hmm…**

**Me: No I don't!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14  
Rose Petal in the Wind**

Steph woke up and glanced at the clock. It was 6am. She turned back over and was confronted by a sleeping Brock. His arms were around her waist. She didn't know whether to scream or hit him. She decided to go back to sleep.

Drew was awoken by the sunlight streaming through the blinds (which they had forgotten to close last night). Drew was worried. Last night… May was so afraid. And it was all Drew's fault. This is what happened when people got do close.

"Zzzz," came a soft snore.

And at that moment… May was really close. So close… she was on top of him.

'_Oh boy… it's going to be a lot of fun explaining this to May,_' Drew thought.

"Drew," May moaned.

Drew froze.

"It's so pretty. Thanks Drew," May moaned, before falling back to sleep.

Drew stared up at her (like he had anywhere else to look). What was she dreaming? It didn't matter. What mattered was moving May without her finding out. Drew pondered for a while. He had one idea… but I might hurt May… but not as much as Steph would hurt them if she burst in and found them like this. Drew closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep. He turned over and May tumbled onto the floor (**A/N: I know I used this in 75 drabbles… but what more do you want?**). May woke up as she hit the bottom.

"Wah!" May screamed.

Drew pretended to just wake up.

"Geez, May. Don't worry. Scream as loud as you want," Drew said sarcastically.

"I fell off the bed!" May said.

"Klutz," Drew said, shaking his head.

"Hmph!" May huffed.

Drew chuckled. May got off the floor and sat on her bed.

"So… did you have any dreams?" Drew asked, smiling smally.

"Well… uhh… yeah," May said, embarrassed.

"What happened?"

"I… uhhh… nothing."

"Was it a good dream?"

"The best. Well… I'm going to get dressed," May said, heading to the bathroom.

Drew watched her go into the bathroom. He laughed quietly and made his bed.

* * *

May bounded out dressed in a different outfit than usual. She was wearing a jean skirt that was a bit shorter than usual, white trainers and a green T-Shirt with a red Rose on.

"Nice top," Drew complemented.

"Now, are you being sarcastic or sincere?" May asked confused.

"What do _you_ think?" Drew said, heading for the bathroom.

"Huh?" May asked, even more confused.

"Nothing. Catch," Drew said throwing her a rose.

May caught it.

"What's this for? And why do you always give me them?" May asked.

"First, it's normally Beautifly. And I like Roses. Don't you think Roses are _pretty_ May?" Drew asked, closing the door.

May stared after him. What was that all about? May shrugged and did her hair.

* * *

May and Drew left about 10am. Steph and Brock were up when they left.

(_'This didn't Brock'_

'_A lot of things haven't Steph'_)

They decided to have a look around town, since that's what they had said they were doing. They were in the town center. There were tons of shops and restaurants.

"Let's go shopping! Your clothes are boring!!" May said.

"I like my clothes," Drew said simply.

"Fine," May huffed.

Drew hated clothes shopping. Well… not hate… but disliked.

"Do you want brunch?" Drew asked, since they had a while to kill.

"…What's brunch?" May asked.

"Wow. May doesn't know something about food. Brunch is a meal when it's too late for Breakfast and too early for lunch," Drew explained.

May glared.

"Just because you think you know everything, doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm dumb!" May said.

"I don't. In case you haven't realized, I treat everyone like this," Drew said.

"Not Solidad. But you respect her! You treat her like a person. But I suppose you treat your girlfriend special," May said angrily.

People were staring at them but May didn't care. She was furious.

"OK. We'll go shopping," Drew said.

"This isn't about that Drew. This about you and the way you degrade me," May said, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. Truly," Drew said, staring into her sapphire eyes.

May saw how serious he was and calmed down.

"It's OK. I'm sorry too. I'm a bit… tired," May said quietly.

Drew felt a small pang in his heart. He knew it was his fault. May deserved to shout at him.

"Sorry," Drew said.

"It's cool. I regret nothing… except not having Breakfast," May said, clutching her stomach.

"Which brings us back to: Do you want to get some brunch?" Drew asked again.

"Sure!" May said happily as Drew sweat dropped.

* * *

By 11:30 they had eaten and were already at the plaza. They had 30 more minutes to kill.

"Grrr! I hate waiting!!" May said angrily.

"Relax May," Drew said.

Suddenly Drew spotted him Mom making her way up to the statue of Suicune.

"Drew! Hi honey!" Leila called.

Drew waved. Leila went up the stone stairs and hugged her son.

"Hi May. It's great to see you again," Leila smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Drew's Mom," May said.

Leila laughed.

"You could do worse Drew, think about it," Leila said.

May stuck her tongue out at Drew and said to Leila:

"We're not dating and we never will."  
Drew looked down. Leila noticed this.

"You're breaking my baby's heart here, May," Leila said hugging Drew.

"Mom, please. Have higher standards than May," Drew said flipping his hair.

"You're so arrogant," May said.

"You're so easily annoyed," Drew said.

"You're so high and mighty."

"You're so simple."

"You're so in love!" Leila said happily.

May and drew sweatdropped. May looked away hastily.

"She wishes," Drew smirked.

Leila intervened before WWIII could ensue.

"OK. I get it! You're both in denial! Whatever!" Leila said rolling her eyes.

"You better hope your Mom doesn't meet mine," May whispered.

Drew nodded in agreement.

"So… what do you guys want to do?" Leila asked.

Drew shrugged. May turned to Leila.

"Well I wanted to give Drew a makeover, but someone,' May said, glancing over her shoulder to a frowning Drew, 'likes his look the way it is."

"Yes, well… Drew always hated making an effort. Fan girls have mobbed him ever since he was 5! Nursery was a nightmare! And don't even get me started on when he thought girls had cooties!" Leila laughed.

May giggled.

"OK! I'll come shopping!" Drew said defeated.

"I thought so," Leila said.

* * *

At 5 they returned to the statue. Drew had 10 different bags of clothes. He hated most of them, except for the long black top, ripped jeans and jean jacket.

"Admit it Drew, you had fun," May said.

"Yeah… I still won't wear them though," Drew said stubbornly.

"He's so stubborn. He's just like… his Dad," Leila said sadly.

"Mom?"

"Drew… we need to talk," Leila said, sitting down on a bench.

Drew sat next to her.

"Drew… I'm leaving."

"What? But… you just got here. You can't… I mean…" Drew stuttered, losing his cool.

May watched Drew desperately try and keep his Mom with him and she couldn't help but feel… protective.

"Drew… I don't think your Dad is dead. If he was… I'd know it. In here," Leila said, putting her hand on her heart.

"Then I'll go with you," Drew decided.

May's heart sank.

"No. You can't abandon your friends, May or your dreams! I won't let you. Drew… I'm going by myself," Leila said getting up.

Drew stood up too and looked at his Mom.

"Drew… I'll call you. My cab will be here soon. But… I want you to call me whenever and I'll be watching your contests. I'll expect you two to win," Leila said smiling.

A black taxi came around the corner. Leila headed to it. She turned around, smiled and said:

"I love you Drew. Be careful and Good Luck… with everything."

Leila climbed into the cab. And just like that, Leila was gone… like a Rose petal in the wind.

"Are you OK?" May asked softly.

"You know something… I am. It's not like she's gone for good. She'll be back," Drew said, just above a whisper.

May hugged him tight. Drew hugged back. Yeah… everything was OK.

* * *

**Me: DONE! I am still continuing!**

**May: Good! Poor Drew…**

**Drew: Meh.**

**Confessions: I'm glad you updated**

**Angel: Me too**

**May: Me three**

**Me: Heh. Oh! And if you have time… could you guys check out my drabble series: _75 Drabbles of May and Drew: Planning a wedding_ please? Thank you.**

**Drew: The author apologizes if this chapter was random or something. She is sick.**

**May: Please REVIEW!!! For the good of her health.**

**Me: (cough)**


	15. Random Radio Chapter

**Me: Hi!!**

**Confessions: Hey!**

**Angel: Aloha!!!**

**May: Bonjour!!!**

**Drew: …Hola**

**Me: Guten tag**

**Confessions: B-**

**Drew: They get it!!!**

**Me: Heh… anyway… this is a filler chapter. So… sorry!**

**Drew: **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon or any songs**_**… ummm… does anyone really care if she does?**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Random Radio Chapter**

The green tops of the houses of Emerald City disappeared as they drove to their next destination: Ruby City. This time, Brock was driving with Drew in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you can drive?" May asked nervously.

"No," Brock admitted.

"My God. I'm going to die via a maniac driving. I knew traveling with you would be dangerous May," Drew joked.

"Don't make me throw you out the car," May said.

"I'd like to see you try."

"I'd like to see you shut you face."

"I'd like to see the pair of you shut up!!!" Brock said.

And they did.

* * *

It was about 12ish when they pulled over at a lake.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" May gushed.

Drew shrugged indifferently.

"Don't lie! You know this gorgeous!!!" May said.

"It's OK," Drew said.

May growled frustrated.

"You know, if you try and look at things differently… the ugliest thing will look pretty," May said.

"A man sees in the world what has in his heart," Steph said.

Drew raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's the opening seen of _Faust_," Steph explained.

"You have the weirdest hobbies," Drew said.

May giggled.

"I'm just saying… he sees the world as mediocre because in his heart he feels he is," Steph said.

"I highly doubt that," Drew said, flipping his hair.

"And May sees things as beautiful, because she is," Steph said.

May blushed. Drew didn't argue.

"Lunch is ready!" Brock called.

* * *

Now Steph and May were in the front seat.

"Do you mind if I turn the radio on?" Steph asked.

The others shook their heads. Steph started to adjust the station.

"Welcome to PokeLovers Station. I'm your host Lotta Lovin'," Said the radio.

"What a weird name," Drew mumbled.

"Your name is _Drew_. That's past tense for draw. Don't you start on weird names," May said.

"Shhh!" Steph said.

"This song is a special request, a song by S.O.A.P," said the radio.

The beginning played:

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet _

_It feels like_

_something's happening to me_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet _

_It feels like_

_something's happening to me_

_Romeo and Juliet_

In the summertime I met a guy

He was so fine, He blew my mind

my friends are telling me

Girl he's a looser

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet

It feels like

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_some things happening to me_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_From the first time I saw his eyes_

_There was sunshine_

_Every time he walks into the room_

_I feel my heart go boom_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_Something's happening to me_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_something's happening to me_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet_

There was a time, when I was young

and love it felt so strong

now it comes back to me

what's going on

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_something's happening to me_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_something's happening to me_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_something's happening to me_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_something's happening to me_

_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet_

_It feels like_

_something's happening to me_

"That was from Mel to her Romeo. Our next song-"

"Great! There's more!" Drew said sarcastically.

"Shhh!" Brock said, deeply engrossed in the dedications.

"-Is from Brendan B to his May."  
May blushed. Drew's fists curled into a fist. The song began to play. It was by McFly.

Recently I've been

Hopelessly reachin

Out for this girl

Who's out of this world

Believe me

She's got a boyfriend

He drives her round the bend

Cause he's 23

He's in the marines

He'd kill me

Been so many nights now

I find myself thinkin about her now ohhh

Cause obviously she's out of my league

But how can I win

She keeps draggin me in

And I know I

Never will be good enough for her

No no

I never will be good enough for her

Gotta escape now

Get on a plane now

Yeah

Off to LA

And that's where i'll stay

For two years

I'll put her behind me

(I'll put her behind me)

And go to a place where she can't find me ohhh

Cause obviously she's out of my league

I'm wastin my time

Cause she'll never be mine

And I know I

never will be good enough for her

No no

I never will be good enough for her

She's out of my hands

And I never know where I stand

_(enough, enough, enough for her)_

Cause obviously she's out of my league

I'm wastin my time

Cause she'll never be mine

And I know I

never will be good enough for her

Cause obviously she's out of my league

I'm wastin my time

Cause she'll never be mine  
And I know I

never will be good enough for her

Cause obviously she's out of my league

But how can I win

She keeps draggin me in

And I know I

never will be good enough for her

Cause obviously she's out of my league

But how can I win

She keeps draggin me in

And I know I

Never will be good enough for her

Cause obviously she's out of my league

I'm wastin my time

Cause she'll ne-ver be mine

And I know I

never will be good enough for her

No no

"And that was for you May. Give the guy a chance! This is Lotta Lovin', signing off."

May was still blushing and Drew scowling angrily. An awkward silence fell like a veil over the car. Brock coughed nervously.

"…I didn't know you liked McFly May," Brock said.

May busrt out laughing.

"I don't!"

"Then why did he pick that song?" Brock asked.

May paused for a minute and laughed again.

"I have no idea!!! I mean… I hate them!!! The whole Pop scene is annoying!" May said.

"Huh… you seem like the kind of person who would like the annoying scene of Pop," Drew smirked.

"Well… I kind of do… I love Japanese Pop!" May said happily.

Steph shook her head and laughed. Brock laughed and put his head in his hand. Drew on the other hand looked straight at her.

"I always liked Aqua," Drew said seriously.

"Yeah!!!" May squealed.

Brock stared at Drew.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I loved that one… My Oh My!!!" May said excited.

"I liked Dr. Jones… not sure why but OK," Drew said, almost smiling.

"Well… my fave has to be…" May began.

"Roses are Red," they said simutaneously.

Steph laughed once more.

"I think I have that on CD somewhere," she said.

She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a CD labelled '_Annoying Songs for May'_.

"Aww!! For me?" May said.

"Yeah! Max told me to give it to you. Stick it on."

May inserted it. The song began to play. She sang along:

_Roses are red and _

_Violets are blue _

_Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you _

_Roses are red and _

_Violets are blue _

_ad id aid id mud _

_ad id aid id mud _

_Dum di dia di da_

_Dum di dia di da_

_Dum di dia di da_

_Dum di dia di da_

_Dum di dia di da_

_Dum di dia di da_

Drew chimed in:

_Come pick my Roses! _

May began to sing louder:

_Sweet from the flowers _

_honey from the bees _

_I've got a feeling, I'm ready to release _

_Roses are red and _

_Violets are blue _

_Honey is sweet, _

_but not as sweet as you _

Drew began to sing:

_It's invisible but, so touchable _

_And I can feel it on my body, _

_so emotional_

_I'm on a ride, on a ride _

_I'm a passenger _

_I'm a victim of a hot love messenger _

May was smiling and sang:

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_The only thing he said was _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_And roses are red _

_Come with me baby, _

_Please fulfill my wish _

_Show it to me truly, _

_Show me with a kiss _

_Roses are red and _

_Violets are blue _

_Honey is sweet, _

_but not as sweet as you_

Drew smirked and sang:

_It's invisible but, so touchable _

_And I can feel it on my body, _

_so emotional _

_I'm on a ride, on a ride _

_I'm a passenger_

_I'm a victim of a hot love messenger _

May took over:

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_The only thing he said was _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_And roses are red _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_The only thing he said was _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_ad id aid id mud _

_ad id aid id mud _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Don't take my roses await! _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_The only thing he said was _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_And roses are red _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_The only thing he said was _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_Dum di dia di da _

_And roses are red _

_oooh oooh oooh, yeah! _

_Ad id aid id mud _

_ad id aid id mud_

Brock clapped.

"Aqua eat your heart out!" Steph grinned.

"You know… life long friendships and more are formed by people liking the same music," Brock said matter-of-factly.

Steph gave him a funny look.

"Why are you watching Lizzie McGuire?" She asked.

"Uhhh… hey! We're there!"

And sure enough the Contest Hall was in sight. Have our heroes arrived at the site of their first ribbon? Stay tuned!

* * *

**Drew: Stay tuned? Who are you? The Narrator?**

**Me: Well… people have pointed out that this is like the show… so I thought I'd try it!**

**May: Good enough reason… I think…**

**Confessions: So… we want to say sorry for all the songs and stuff… it was just a filler chapter, to let you know that the author is continuing!**

**Me: Yeah!!! Oh! And are you guys sick of Steph? She's in 3 of my stories and maybe a 4****th**** I'm working on… so should I stop using her? Tell me in a review!!!**

**Drew: So… REVIEW!!!**

**May: Please!**


	16. Ruby City A Bitter Rivalry

**Me: HI!!!!**

**Drew: …You're scarily happy…**

**Me: Well… I've planned a few chapters of this story…**

**May: How many is a few?**

**Me: The next 20!!!**

**Confessions: WOW!!!**

**Drew: … That's… a lot…**

**Me: Hee!**

**May: **_**A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon**_**… or the series would be mega long!!**

**Me: But I do own the OCs Steph, Izzy, Angel, Rachel (who I'm renaming to be called Cindy), Ben and Jen!**

**Drew: Who?**

**Angel: You'll see…**

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
**Ruby City**

The city sparkled, as beams of golden sun reflected of the stained glass buildings.

"Hmmm… someone's government has way too much money," Steph remarked.

"Oh no… you're not going political, are you?" Drew asked.

"Yes I am! You're looking at the next President of Perfectionists!" Steph laughed.

"Well… I want to be the Sultan of Stone," Brock said.

"I'd be Prince of Power," Drew said.

"I'd be Princess of…"May started.

"Pink," Drew filled in.

Everyone laughed. They were driving through town to find the Contest Hall to enter the contest. They saw it up ahead. It was a huge building, made entirely of what seemed like… pure ruby.

"OK… let's go in," May said happily.

"Actually May, we thought we'd drive all the way here, then just leave," Drew said, rolling his eyes.

May stuck her tongue out.

"OK… are we going in or not?" Brock asked.

They walked in and were greeted by…

"Hi!!! Welcome to Ruby City where everything is perfectly perfect!!! I'm Rara and I'll be happy to help!!" Rara said peppily.

Drew, May and Steph sweatdropped. Brock however…

"Wow!! You're so happy," Brock said, getting little (we're talking walnut sized) hearts in his eyes.

May looked uncertainly at Steph. Drew held his breath. Steph however smiled.

"I've been dieing to try this," she whispered.

She grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him away.

"Huh… Misty said this was fun," Steph said happily.

The walked, or, in Brock's case, were dragged, away.

"Ummm… can we register for the contest?" Drew asked.

"You're coordinators? Super!! Right this way," Rara said.

She led them to a grand booth at the back of the room.

"Just sign up here!" Rara said, before stalking off to attack some other poor, unsuspecting tourist.

"Uhhh… we'd liked to enter the contest," May said, a little shell-shocked.

"Super!!" the receptionist said.

She clicked on some buttons on her computer and left her booth.

"Follow me!! I'm sure you'll have lots of fun!!" the receptionist said.

Drew lent over to May.

"There are two of them May! I think we should run for it," he said.

May giggled. The receptionist showed them to the stage.

"Have a look around!! And have a fab-u-lous day!!!"

The receptionist left. Drew circled around the hall. It was huge with an enormous arched ceiling. Everything was so… tranquil!

"IT'S DREW!!"

Well… it was. A girl with dark bluenette with little glasses walked over, dragging a boy with flaming red hair with her.

"You are Drew right? Of course you are! I have your picture in my purse!" she said excited.

The boy with red hair turned to his companion.

"Jen! You're scaring them! And me!" he said.

"Oops! Sorry! I… just love your work! My name is Jen. And this is my friend and partner, Ben," Jen said happily.

"Uhhh… This is May," Drew said, not bothering to introduce himself.

"Hi!" May said.

"Is she… your groupie?" Jen asked.

Drew smirked evilly.

"Yeah, that's her," he said.

"Drew! I'm his friend and his partner," May corrected.

Ben shook her hand.

"I'm assuming you'll be entering the contest," Jen said.

"Yeah. Ummm… I'm going to the bathroom," May said.

"I'll come too!" Jen said.

They walked away together. The boys looked at the girls and then at each other.

"Why do girls insist on going to the bathroom together?" Ben asked.

Drew shrugged.

* * *

May splashed cold water on her face.

"So… how long have you known Drew?" Jen asked.

"Almost 6 years," May said.

"Wow… and… you want him to do well… right?" Jen asked.

"Of course!"

"Then… give him up," Jen said.

May looked at her.

"What?"

"Give. Him. Up. Let him find a partner who can make sure he wins this time," Jen said.

"We work well together," May said.

"But can you win this contest with him?"

"I think so!"

"But what if you jeopardize his career?"

"What are you getting at?"

Jen sighed.

"I think… we should have a bet. If you lose this contest… You have to give up Drew."

"And when we win?" May asked defiantly.

"Then I'll apologize and never mention it again," Jen said.

"Why should I agree to this?"

"May… you don't deserve him!"

May's fists curled.

"You're on!"

* * *

**Me: It's short… sorry…**

**Drew: What? Why didn't I get a say in any of this?**

**May: Meh.**

**Confessions: I liked it!**

**Rachael: Short and Sweet! It's good!**

**Angel: Definitely!**

**Me: Please ****REVIEW!!!**** Next chapter… might surprise you…**


	17. Brock's Day

**Me: 300 REVIEWS!!! OMG!!!**

**Drew: …What's her problem?**

**Rachael: She wanted to get 300 reviews by chapter 20**

**Angel: And she's only on 17!!!**

**May: Yay you!!!**

**Drew: …We seriously need some guys here…**

**May: Hey… where's Confessions?**

**Me: At her big gig! Good Luck!**

**Drew: A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon. Why do I have to keep saying this?**

**Me: I don't want to get sued!! Anyway…this chapter is completely in Brock's POV!**

**Drew: …That was the surprise?**

**Me: Shut it! Anyway… Chapter 17!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**  
**Brock's Day**

What is it I hate about mornings? I rolled over in my sleeping bag, and was confronted by the cold fabric of the tent. I guess I have to get up. I quickly got changed in to my body warmer, t-shirt and jeans and unzipped the zip to my… uhhh… tent bedroom thing. I'm sure it has a proper name but it's morning and I should've been up hours ago. I looked around the tent, but I couldn't find anyone. Where is everyone? Then, I saw a letter on the floor.

_Dear Brock,_

_Good morning sunshine! You weren't up and Drew tried to wake you… so we just left you. Sorry! Well… May and Drew are practicing somewhere and I'm restocking! So… you could come meet me at the fountain in town at 1 if you want and we could grab lunch! Huh… have you realized every town has fountain? What is up with Jewel region? Oops! Sorry… I'm musing… that's what I do! Anyway… see you!  
Steph xxx_

Oh! They're all out! That's good… I thought they'd been abducted! …It's 10 now… I guess I'll go out too!

* * *

The woods here are amazing! The trees are like towers in a medieval kingdom, casting a shadow over everything. Hah! I can be poetic!

"Help!"

…Did I imagine that?

"HELP!!!"

Huh… I didn't. I began to run to the sound of the voice. In the clearing stood a girl with long violet hair, crying. She looked about 19.

"Are you OK?" I ask.

She looked up and me and began to cry.

"I want to get out of here! I'm being stalked and it's going to kill me!!" she sobbed.

…Wow. I was kind of hoping she was lost. She's cute though.

"I'll help you!!! I'll help any damsel in distress!!" I cry.

Bad Brock! She's obviously distressed…

"Hee! Your cute!" she giggles.

…FINALLY!!!

"My name is Brock," I say.

"I'm Shannon."

She grabs on to my arm and my face instantly turns red. How does Drew do it? How is it, when May is so close to him, he acts like he doesn't care? Note to self: Get tips off Drew. Aw geez. I'm getting love tips off a 15 year old.

"So… what kind of monster are we talking about?" I ask.

"I… don't know. I heard something, and then the bush rustled. So I ran," she says.

Oh… you've got to be kidding me.

"Uhh… have you considered that it may be a Pokemon?" I ask.

Her shrieked pierced through the woods.

"Ewww! No!! I hate Pokemon!!! Get them away!!!!" she yelled.

…Wow…she has issues.

"I'm sorry but… ewww! Pokemon are totally gross!" she says.

She says to the breeder… right.

"Ummm… let's try to get you to town," I say.

We walk towards where the town is. It's funny. I never really understood why people walk in the forest when they're afraid. I know you're supposed to face your fears… but at least do it with someone who's not afraid! …Yeah I'm making no sense. But it's not my fault! The authoress has no idea how to write first person! Shhh! I hear something.

"Oh no! It's back!" Shannon squeaked.

…Now I'm scared. It's getting closer! I hear it's paws or whatever getting closer!

"We'll be OK," I promise.

The bush began to shake vigorously. And out jumped… the cutest Pokemon in the world!

"Shannon. It's just a-" I begin.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

She runs out of sight. …Maybe it's a good thing. I'm a breeder. What good is a girlfriend who doesn't like Pokemon? Back to this Pokemon… I pull out my Pokedex and ask Dexter about the first Pokemon we've encountered in Jewel.

"Crechelar. The baby rock Pokemon. Crechelar is the baby form of Rocklar. Crechelar wear leaves as diapers and use stones as pacifiers. They are generally sleepy Pokemon," Dexter says.

Crechelar is so adorable. He… maybe she… has gray fur and he walks on all 4 paws.

"Cre!" Crechelar cries.

He jumps into my arms. I think he's definitely a guy.

"Do you want to come with me?" I ask.

Crechelar nods. I capture him then release him again. I walk back to town.

* * *

I see Steph, sitting by the fountain. She sees me and waves. I walk to her.

"Awww! He is so cute!! Who is he?" she asks.

"He's a Crechelar," I reply.

I hear a soft snore coming from my arms. Crechelar has fallen asleep. Heh… it's been a rough day for both of us. And it's only midday!

"You missed it! This crazy girl came running by here, screaming that a monster had captured this hot guy in the forest!" Steph laughs.

Yeah… a _really_ rough day.

* * *

**Me: So… this has to be my worst update ever**

**Drew: I can name others**

**May: Drew… shush!**

**Drew: Why?**

**Izzy: The authoress has the power to alter the plot to hurt you**

**Angel: A lot**

**Drew: …REVIEW!!!**

**Me: Good boy!**


	18. Contest Dreams

**Me: I feel…weird.**

**Drew: What's new?**

**Izzy: Jerk**

**May: Why do you feel weird?**

**Me: I… I don't know. I just… I just imagined the ending to this story and I some random chapters before that. I just… don't know how!**

**Angel: …So you need a psychologist?**

**Rachael: That sounds about right.**

**Drew: A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon. Get used to it.**

**Me: Yeah! Now… Chapter 18!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**  
**Contest Dreams**

"This has been a great contest so far! Now… please welcome to the stage… May and Drew!!" Gillian announced.

May and Drew entered the arena.

"Bulbasaur! Take the-" May began.

"Hold on May! You need to take the test first," Gillian said.

May stepped back wide-eyed.

"Test? But I didn't study!" May said, panicking.

"And you didn't change out of your pajamas either," Drew smirked.

"Yes I-" May began.

She looked up at the big TV screen to see she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. She was wearing pink, fluffy, Buneary footie pajamas. She shrieked. The entire audience laughed at her. And Jen laughed cruelly and whispered in her ear.

"He's mine now."

* * *

May woke up sweating. Steph was sitting by her on her bed.

"Shhh! It's OK. It was a dream. Only a dream," she reassured.

"No… no it's not. It's really going to happen," May sobbed.

"No it won't."

"How do you know? You don't even know what happened!" May said angrily.

"Then tell me."

Tears started to fall down May's face.

"I… I'm so stupid! I… I made a really stupid mistake!"

"You can fix it. I know you can."

"No! …I told this girl Jen… I said… If me and Drew lost the contest today… that Drew could be Jen's partner!"

Steph sat there, motionless for a moment.

"Does Drew know?"

"No… and I can't tell him! I just got so angry when she told me I didn't deserve Drew! And… I agreed. But… I shouldn't have! I don't care about the ribbons or anything! I just don't want Drew to stop being my friend!" May sobbed.

"So… If you lose the contest, you lose Drew?"

May nodded dumbly.

"…You'll win. I know it. Now… sleep. It's 2 in the morning."

* * *

May sat backstage nervously. Drew noticed her uneasiness.

"May… what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just nervous. It's a big crowd," May lied.

"It's no bigger than any other crowd," Drew reasoned.

May nodded and turned her attention to the floor.

"As interesting as the floor is, something is wrong," Drew said.

"If she's anything like Jen, then she's just being difficult," Ben laughed.

"Hey. Where is Jen?" Drew asked.

"God knows. Ummm… Drew… could I have a word?" Ben asked.

"Sure,' Drew turned to May 'Please cheer up. The depressed look isn't you."

He handed her a rose before disappearing with Ben. May looked at the rose and blushed. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I won't lose!" she announced.

The other competitors stared at her for her sudden outburst. She sat back down and decided not to talk again.

* * *

"This has been a great contest so far! Now… please welcome to the stage… May and Drew!!" Gillian announced.

May and Drew entered the arena.

"Did you study for the test?" May asked quietly.

Drew studied May closely.

"May… there is no test. It's a contest," he said.

"…I knew that! I just wanted to make sure you knew!!" May said.

Drew shook his head.

"You're… interesting. I'll give you that."

"What a delightful couple! So in love they barely keep their eyes off each other! It warms my heart!" Gillian said.

There was a mixture of 'Awww!'s and sobs.

"We're not a couple!" they denied together.

"Oops! My bad! Anyway… Let's get busy!!"

"Bulbasaur!" May cried.

"Roselia!" Drew cried.

"Take the stage!!"

The blue-green dinosaur-lizard Pokemon with a bulb and the green Pokemon with a red and blue rose for hands appeared out of the light.

"Roselia, use petal dance!" Drew called.

Beautiful heart-shaped petals danced gracefully.

"Bulbasaur! Use Razor Leaf!!"

Luscious green leaves twirled in all directions, entwining around the petal.

"Roselia, use Magic Leaf!!!"

A giant leaf shape pulsation went through the leaves and petals, turning them all a lunar haze.

"Bulbasaur, finish off with Vine Whip!!!"

The vines extended from Bulbasaur's bulb. The attacked the glowing bulbs and petals. He juggled them almost and turned them into a glowing purple Beautifly and Masqueraine.

"Oh my!! That looks wonderful!! But hey! I'm just the announcer! Let's see what our esteemed panel of judges has to say!" Gillian said.

"What an amazing display! The Pokemon and Coordinators looked calm and cool, but more importantly they really looked like they were having fun! And isn't this what this contest is all about?" Mr. Contesta asked.

He gave a 9.7.

"The appeal was simply beautiful! I feel like a young girl again, frolicking through the fields with my Pokemon!!" Nurse Joy said.

She gave a perfect 10

"Yes! Remarkable!" Mr. Suziko said.

He gave 9.7, giving them a grand total of 29.4.

* * *

The battles were almost over. It was now the finals. It was May and Drew VS Ben and Jen. Jen pulled May to the side.

"May… I might owe you an apology. I… was talking to Ben," Jen started, staring at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"And… that's it! We were talking! …I don't want to leave Ben. He's my friend and… I don't know," she said, blushing.

May smiled.

"So… we can just fight and we don't have to switch partners?" May asked hopefully.

Jen shook her head.

"No… but I'm still going to win!" Jen declared.

"In your dreams," May laughed.

* * *

The contest ended. May and Drew tried really hard, but in the end…

"OK folks! We've had an exciting contest! But all good things must come to an end! So… the winner of the Ruby City Ribbon is… MAY AND DREW!!!"

THEY WON!!! In the stands, Steph and Brock cheering super loud, waking up a slumbering Crechelar. That earned them an evil look from Crechelar.

* * *

After the contest, May and Drew were waiting outside.

"So… were you going to tell me I was a prize?" he asked.

May gasped.

"You knew?"

"I knew."

"How?"

"Because… Ben likes Jen. A lot. And he knows when she's done something. I like you too May. So I know too."

May blushed.

"I'm sorry Drew. It's just-" May began.

He put a finger to her lip.

"Forget about it. Let's face it… we weren't going to lose anyway," he laughed.

"But it was still wrong of me. I should have at least talked to you."

Drew shrugged.

"Where are they?" Drew asked.

"Who?"

"Steph and Brock."

"Oh! They said they were going back to camp!" May reported happily.

Drew sweatdropped.

"Why didn't you mention that _before_?"

"You didn't ask."

* * *

May and Drew made their way to the campsite. The tent was in sight when… BANG!!

"Well done!!" Steph and Brock cried, popping party bangers.

Balloons were taped to the trees, food was laid out and the Pokemon were all out of their Pokeballs. Steph stuck a hat on May's head. May beamed and looked around, She saw Steph playing with the smiling Pokemon. She saw Brock, sticking a hat on Drew and then going to check on the food. And she saw Drew… so awkward and unfamiliar to the whole party scene. And that's when May realized… she wouldn't change any of her life for the world!

* * *

**Me: Ta-da!!**

**Drew: So… we won. And we didn't even have to battle**

**Me: Heh...**

**Izzy: Leave it Drew!**

**May: Don't be so picky! We have 4 ribbons left to get!**

**Rachael: YAY!!!**

**Angel: So please… REVIEW!!!**


	19. 10 Things You Didn't Know About Steph

**Me: Hey guys!**

**May: You seem… happy!**

**Me: Yes I am!**

**May: Oh!**

**Me: …Where is everyone?**

**May: Izzy is in Liverpool, Rachael is at the Stables and Drew is… picking Roses or something!**

**Me: Cool! So it's just us?**

**May: YAY!!! _A Rose for me-A Rose for you doesn't own Pokemon_**

**Me: YAY!!! Uhhh… no… I mean… whatever! I did a quiz and I found out… Steph is a Mary Sue!! Well… not completely. She's nearly there. So I wanted this chapter to be about getting to know her! So… Chapter 19!**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
10 Things You Didn't Know About Steph**

The gang was already on the road by 7o'clock. Steph was driving, with Drew in the front.

"Do you guys mind if I put some music on?" she asked.

"As long as it isn't Aqua," Brock said.

"I resent that," Drew said.

Steph went into the glove compartment and pulled out a purple CD.

"Oh! I love this one!" Steph giggled.

Drew and May shared a '_what the-_' look.

"What's this?" May asked.

"Simple Plan. It's called Vacation," Steph said.

Drew shrugged. May shook her head.

"…I know it!" Brock said.

"Yeah. But you two are dinosaurs," Drew joked.

The car screeched to a halt.

"Do you want to try that again?" Steph asked, turning on Drew.

"What?"

May sighed.

"Never talk about a woman's age or weight," May said matter-of-factly.

"…Well how old are you?" Drew asked.

Steph took a deep breath.

"You're hopeless. I'm 24," she said.

Steph turned back around to drive, when she saw something under the accelerator. She picked it up.

"No! Don't read that!" May cried.

Too late. Steph had the cover.

"Get the Goss? I thought we agreed not to read that anymore!" Steph said.

Brock sighed in submission.

"We weren't… until we saw this issues main article," he said.

Drew and May looked down. Steph stared at the cover. Brock braced himself, ready for her to explode. But surprisingly…

"No way! It's me?" she said calmly.

He nodded. She opened it to page 5 and read aloud.

"What a response we got about the tragic love triangle! We got tons of letters! But what everyone wanted to know was… who is Stephanie? …You won't believe the skeletons in her closet!" Steph began.

"Steph! You don't have to read that," May said.

Steph shook her head.

"First of all, did you know her full name? It's Stephania Rosa Mason. That's right! Daughter of world-renowned Gym Leader, Raphael Mason of the Rock Gym in Rose Town in Petal Region. Her brother Leonardo is a well-respected and world-famous trainer. And what of Steph? …Nothing! Her mother Maria was a breeder until her unfortunate death whilst giving birth to Steph. Leonardo and Steph are twins, however, Leonardo seems to have got the brains, the looks, the strength, and the talent and poor Steph got the rest. Cheer up though Steph! Every cloud has a silver lining… you're a cloud and your family is the silver lining! That's all from me! Signing off, Miss Tery Writer," Steph finished.

There was an awkward silence.

"…How much of that do you believe?" Steph asked.

"None of it!" May said immediately.

Steph sighed.

"I _am_ a twin. My mother _did_ die giving birth to me. My family _is_ famous. And I… am not. So it's pretty accurate actually. I'm moderately impressed," she said.

"Sorry Steph," may aid.

Steph laughed.

"Please! Miss Tery is just jealous. I have great friends and I am having a blast! She has a lousy column. Jealousy is a disease and I hope she gets well soon!" Steph said.

Drew smirked.

"If you can brag about May being your friend, maybe you haven't got much," Drew said.

"And if you can say that when you're her friend, maybe you haven't got as much brain as you think you have," Steph retaliates.

"YAY!! Someone's on my side!" May grinned.

"Hey guys… if there's anything you want to ask… go ahead. I don't care," Steph said.

"So… your family runs a rock gym?" Brock asked.

"Uh-huh! The toughest and most famous gym in Petal," Steph said.

Brock smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Oh! And it has nothing to do with my dazzling wit, my magnetic personality or my humble charm?"

"Well there's that."

"Ugh! Will you two stop with the amazingly bad flirting? Seriously!" Drew said.

And with that, Steph messed up Drew's hair. And May liked Steph a little bit more.

* * *

The gang stopped at a lake for lunch. While Steph unpacked the lunch she'd made before they left, May sat with her legs in the water.

"It's actually warm," she said.

"Do you see that big bit of rock over there? That's called a volcano," Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"…And?"

"And, it makes the water warm," Drew said mockingly slow.

May glared at him. She stood up and dived in the water.

"May! You have a costume you know!" Steph called.

"So? I don't want to get changed!"

Steph shook her head, and continued hunting.

"Are you guys coming in? Or are you scared?" May challenged.

Drew smirked and dived in like a professional. Brock shrugged and slid in.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Ummm… no," Steph said.

She returned to the boot of the car.

"What's wrong with her?" Drew asked, as Brock swam over.

"Oh. Steph can't swim," May said.

"How do you know?" Drew asked.

"I traveled with her since I was 13. I'm 16 in May. I'm pretty sure I know her," May said, swimming backwards.

"Oh… is she afraid of the water?" Brock asked, worried.

"No! Just heights!"

"She's afraid of heights?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Brock asked.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm curious."

"Or desperate," Drew muttered.

Brock splashed Drew and turned back to May.

"You were saying?"

"Ummm… she knows French and Italian. Mostly Italian."

"I've never heard her speak it," Drew remarked.

"Oh! She speaks it… normally when she's upset or angry or emotional. You should have heard her at the Grand Festival! And it's normally whispered or under her breathe."

"Where did she learn Italian?"

"Her family is Italian."

May dived under the water and came back up again.

"Anything else you stalkers?"

"He's the stalker. I'm just listening in," Drew said.

"I'm not stalking. But she doesn't talk about herself! This is research!" Brock defended.

"Exactly! She doesn't talk! I had to ask her! The only other thing I know is… when I met her she had a boyfriend!"

Drew and Brock stared dumb-founded.

"She has a boyfriend?" Brock asked, slightly upset.

"Had," Steph corrected.

"Steph!" Drew, May and Brock cried.

"Hi. You guys are talking about me?"

"Kind of… hey! I thought you couldn't swim!" Drew challenged.

Steph clicked her tongue, annoyed.

"Well if you knew that, why didn't you tell me the water wasn't deep?" Steph asked.

"…We thought you were afraid of the water."

Steph sighed.

"Anyway… I don't mind if you want to talk about me, but you can just ask! Oh… and please don't talk about Antonio…" Steph said.

She waded back to the shore, followed by the others.

"Sorry Steph," May said.

"What for?"

"Telling them."

"So? They were bound to find out."

"I still can't believe you're that old," Drew smirked.

"Idiota," she muttered.

The boys stared at her whilst May gave them an '_I told you_' look.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**May: Yay!**

**Me: Do you want to help me run through what we learned?**

**May: Sure! One, her favorite band is Simple Plan!**

**Me: Two, Steph is a twin**

**May: Three, her Mom is dead**

**Me: Four, Her family is famous**

**May: Five, They run a Rock Gym**

**Me: Six, she can't swim**

**May: Seven, she's afraid of heights**

**Me: Eight, she speaks Italian and French**

**May: Nine: She's part Italian**

**Me: And Ten, she had a boyfriend called Antonio**

**May: Whom she doesn't want to talk about!**

**Me: Whom?**

**May: What? I can perform grammatically correct English**

**Me: I didn't say you couldn't! Do you want to finish for us?**

**May: REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**

**Me: She did say please… this was just a filler chapter. Next chapter… should be very exciting…**


End file.
